Power Rangers Ninja Storm: With a shade of pink
by Miyu101
Summary: What happened if the wind ninja acadmeny and the thunder ninja school weren't the only two schools with students that weren't captured by Lothor. Enter Allie. A Young spontaneous ninja, what happens when she helps the others fight Lothor.
1. The Begining

**Hey you guys happy thanksgiving:) Well me and my guy friend Chris wrote this in like fifteen minutes waiting of turkey:) The others we finished will be up soon:)**

* * *

><p>It's a nice day it the town of blue bay harbor. The sun and the sea are what makes Blue Bay harbor so great. A blond headed girl, Tori, is surfing along the sea. She is tearing it up till she jumps off her board and paddles back to the beach. She runs along the beach and puts on her watch, which is beeping, before getting into her van.<p>

* * *

><p>Shane skateboarding at the park. He pulls some tricks, then stops, and a friend comes up behind him.<p>

"Hey! That was awesome, dude."His friend said

"Haha! Finally landed the back flip, man."Shane said

"You wanna hit that new rail?"The boy said

Shane grabs his friends hand and checks his watch!

"No man, I can't. I gotta get to class."

"Class?"the boy asked

"Uhh, never mind man. I'll catch you later, bro."Shane said

* * *

><p>Dustin pulling a trick on his motocross bike. He lands and completes the course, zooming through the finish line and past Kelly.<p>

Kelly clicks her stopwatch and said:

"Not bad." then she walks to Dustin and said: "Lap times are about two seconds off."

"Yeah, I know. My bike's bugging on that uphill. Oh, what time is it?"

Dustin grabs for Kelly's watch.

"Five after. Why?"

"Oh, man, I'm so busted."Dustin said

Dustin through Kelly his bike and ran off.

Kelly struggling to keep the bike upright yells:

"Dustin, where are you going?"

"Call you later okay! Got to go!"Dustin shouted

* * *

><p>Tori sitting in her van, looking nervous.<p>

"Where are they? Come on."Tori asked

Shane boards up to the window.

"Boo! You miss me?"Shane asks

"Heh, dream on. Where's Dustin?"Tori said

They see Dustin running across the park towards them.

"Last as usual."Tori said

"Aw, dude."Shane said

Dustin gets into the backseat of the van.

"Belts on."Tori said

"Sup, dude?"Dustin said offering his hand to Shane

"Sup."Shane said while he slaps his hand, then flips Dustin over into the front seat.

* * *

><p>Cut to the van on the road.<p>

"How can you guys be late every single time? I couldn't pull that off if I actually planned it."Tori said

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one."Shane said

Dustin laughs.

"What does that mean? "The reliable one"."Tori asks

" Look, in any group, there are different kinds of people."Shane said

"Totally true, yeah. Think about, um, like the Power Rangers."Dustin said

"Power Rangers? You've got to be joking."Tori asks

"No, I … like … Okay, there's always like the mellow, like, reflective dude."Dustin said

"Then there's the risk-taker. The adrenaline guy." Shane said then checks his reflection in the rear-view mirror "That would of course be me."

Both Shane and Dustin laugh.

"Oh, haha, yeah right. And you Tori, you're… you're just.. you're the logical one."Dustin said

"Okay then what about Allie?"Tori asks

"Allie...well she would be the kind one! The one that sees the best in everyone! But is super strong and kicks major but!"Dustin said

"You guys have to lay off the comic books. Seriously. Power Rangers? Whatever."Tori said

The ride got quite then Shane asks:

"Allie went to visit her Sensai and grandpa right? When will she be back?"

"She told me she would be back in three weeks."Tori replied

They pull up and stop at the edge of the forest, no longer on any paved road. They get out.

"This place always creeps me out."Dustin said

"I heard that bro."Shane said

"You guys are so lame."Tori said

After walking through the woods, they come upon a clearing with a waterfall and lagoon.

"Dustin, would you come on?"Tori asks

"Right here."Dustin said after jumping down from a bush

"Sure is quiet out here."Shane said

"Little too quiet."Dustin said

A dark shape passes behind Tori in a blur. Shane hears it and turns. Another dark shape speeds past Shane, knocking him backwards. The same happens to Tori and then Dustin. They all land on the ground, and the black blurs land and become 10 black-clad ninjas. Shane, Tori and Dustin get to their feet.

"Ki-yah!"The ninja's shouted

Shane looks to Dustin, and then to Tori, who both nod at him. They grab their shirts, and then rip their clothes off to reveal their ninja garb. Shane's outfit is trimmed in red, Dustin's in yellow, and Tori's in blue. The ninjas attack and a fight begins. Tori runs out onto the surface of the lagoon, two ninjas in blue trimming following her. She gasps and runs farther away. The two ninjas follow her on the water, then both leap into a kick attack. Tori panics and loses footing, splashing down into the water. Dustin fights with several ninjas with yellow trimming. He holds them off, and then they all disperse. Dustin sees two jets of steam moving through the ground towards him.

"Not good."Dustin said

Two yellow-trimmed ninjas burst from the ground where the steam jets were and attack. Dustin avoids them, and then rolls away from two more attacks. He performs a series of hand movements, then points to the ground. There is a blast of yellow smoke, and the ninjas shield their eyes. When the smoke clears, Dustin is chest deep in the ground and stuck. He struggles to free himself with leaves in his hair and dirt on his face, while the ninjas laugh at him. Shane flips through the scene. He lands and smirks at three red-trimmed ninjas approaching him. One of the ninjas performs a series of hand movements, and then stomps both feet to the ground. He leaps into the air and starts an air attack towards Shane. Shane mimics his movements and also shoots into the air. They run through the air towards each other, then the ninja strikes Shane, causing him to fall to the ground. A ninja pushes Dustin forward.

"Let go of me, man."Dustin shouts

Shane is pushed forward too, his uniform is serious disarray to regroup with Dustin and a soaking wet, unhappy Tori. The ninjas laugh softly at them. An eagle's screech is heard.

"Aw, man."Shane said

The eagle lands and transforms into Sensei Watanabe who looks disappointed. Dustin tries to hide behind Shane, who elbows him back into place.

"That's enough for today."Sensai said

The ninjas disperse in black blurs.

"Tori. Shane. Dustin. I am very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you so that we may discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training."Sensai said

Sensei walks out onto the surface of the lagoon, raises his hand and disappears through a white, glowing portal.

"Well that wasn't so bad, huh?"Dustin replied

Shane and Tori give him looks, then follow Sensei's path.

"What? Well it wasn't!"Dustin replied

Dustin follows them, and they all raise their hands and disappear into the same glowing portal. They are transported to another area of forest.

"I tell you what. You guys can blame it all on me."Dustin said

"Don't worry. We will."Tori replied

They pause and the camera gives a view of the academy building, with a clearing before it on which ninjas are practicing. The trio walks with Sensei through the training grounds.

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year, and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality. I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise I will have no choice but to expel you."Sensai said

"Wh… Wait, you can't!"Shane shouts

"You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it. Now go. You must have other studies."Sensai said

The three bow and walk away, passing Cam on their way. He walks over to his father, still looking at the departing three.

"I don't know why you put up with them."Cam said

"Well then, Cameron, I suppose that's why I'm the sensei and you're the sensei's son."Sensai said

There is a rumbling in the background. Sensei notices it and looks to the sky, which has turned purple and is churning like before a storm.

"What's wrong? Dad?"Cam asked

"Cameron please go and contact Tonga-sensai and Allie. Tell them to come back immediately."

* * *

><p>A giant ship moving through space. An evil masked man laughs evilly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Storm Chargers.<strong>

Kelly walks through the shop with a binder, taking notes. Dustin is in the back of the shop, working on something and surrounded by at least five clocks. He pauses in his work and checks a giant red clock which shows 3:29:43 (I assume PM). Shane makes a noise of glee as he watches the TV on the couch in the corner. Tori arrives with two mugs, handing one and a spoon to Shane.

"Kick flip to 50-50. That's what I gotta learn for my video."Shane said

The alarm on the clock closest to Dustin goes off, making him start. Tori and Shane jump up from their seats and head to the door.

"Dustin!"Tori shouted

"Yo, heads up."Dustin said then tosses a towel to Kelly

"Dustin, you're not going to leave me here to clean up shop."Dustin said

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?"Dustin said then he runs out the door "Bye Kelly!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the van,<strong>

Tori, Shane and Dustin listen to a news report.

"And these continued atmospheric disturbances has the weather service baffled."The radio said

The broadcast continues, but the trio speaks over it.

"Are we on time?"Dustin asked

"We're early."Tori said then notices an elderly couple on the side of the road next to an overheated car "Hey, they look like they need help."

Tori stops the car.

"No way. Tori, we can't."Shane said

Tori getting out of the car said"

"We can't just leave them here. What if something happens to them?"

"All I know is, if we're late something will definitely happen to us…"Shane said getting out of the car

"Two minutes, dude!"Dustin said getting out of the van and walking to the car with his toolbox

"… And it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes!"Shane said following Dustin

* * *

><p><strong>On a cliff(The translation is in ()..)<br>**

Two figures were standing on top of a clift watching Tori, Dustin, and Shane.

"Ojīchan, Watashi wa karera ga no to anata ni itta yō ni ojīchan ga, karera wa chōdo teishi. Karera wa shinsetsuna kokoro o motte iru!"the girl in a black jump suit with a pink strip said

**_(grandpa, they stopped just like I told you they would. They have a kind heart!)_**

The man standing beside her. He was pretty small with a tan figure. He was wearing a green kimono. He had a fan in his belt, he was looking at the sky. The girl noticed it

"Ojīchan wa, dō shita no?"she asked**_ (Grandpa whats wrong?)_**

"Allie-Chan, Karera wa kokodesu. Karera wa izen toshite tsuyoidesu. Anata wa junbi ga dekite iru to chūi suru hitsuyō ga wa anata o ataetate iru dengen o shiyō shite kudasai. Sore wa anata no yuiitsu no kibōdesu... Sore wa anata no chichioya yatta yō hi wa anata o hogo shimasu."the old man siad

**_(Allie they are here. They are stronger then they were before. You have to be ready and be the power I have gave you. It is your only hope...the fire will protect you like it did your father.)_**

"Ojīchan, watashi ga nani o shippai shita baai? Watashi wa nani o ushinau baai wa? Dono yōna chikyū ga hakai sa reta baai?"Allie replied

_**(Grandpa, what if I fail? What if I lose? What if the Earth gets Destroyed?)**_

"Anata ga shippai suru koto wa arimasen! Anata ga kodomo no koro kara anata no chichi to watashi wa anata o kunren shite iru, sonogo, watashi ga mae ni kunren o ukete iru subete no gakusei yori tsuyoidesu. Watashi no kasai no harikēn."

**_(You will not fail! Your father and I have trained you since you were a child, You are stronger then any student I have trained before. My fire hurricane.)_**

"Ojīchan arigatō."Allie said then she gasped holding her brown hair behind her ear, "Ojīchan, ... Sore wa hijō ni kyōryokuna kono ankoku enerugīda, kore wa karedeshou ka?"

**_(Thank you grandpa, Grandpa this powerful energy is it him?)_**

"Hai, kare wa dengen tōnyū-go, kite iru, anata to anata no yūjin wa sore o hogo suru hitsuyō ga arimasu."Allie's grandfather said

**_(Yes, he is coming after the power, you and your friends must protect it.)_**

"Hai. Watashi-tachi wa ojīchan dakede wa jiman ni naru mimamotte kuremasu."

_**(Yes. we will grandpa just watch you will be proud.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Academy,<strong>

where the thunder background noise continues. Sensei is in meditation, but as the sky darkens, his eyes open.

"Lothor."Sensai said

Sensei walks out of the building wherein he was meditating, looking up to a churning purple sky. There is a flash and five people appear on the Academy grounds: Choobo, Zurgane, Kapri, Marah and Lothor.

"Kelzaks!"Kapri shouted

Kelzaks appear on the clearing, and they attack the ninjas who fight back.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tori, Shane,and Dustin<strong>

Tori, Dustin and Shane finishing helping the couple, then walk back to their van after "Thank you"s and "You're welcome"s.

"Hey, dude, what if his alarm clock didn't go off and he doesn't even miss us?"Dustin said

"He's a ninja master, Dustin. They don't oversleep."Shane said

"Really?"Dustin replied

* * *

><p>Lothor leaps into the air, firing energy beams at Sensei, who continues to dodge them. Lothor lands and attacks, Sensei defending himself with his staff.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>,

back in the clearing, Zurgane, Choobo, Marah and Kapri continue to wreck havoc.

"Trash them all!"Kapri

"Now, Choobo!"Zurgane shouted

"Goodbye, Wind Ninja Academy."Choobo said

Choobo leans forward, and the large white box on his back opens, releasing small glowing orbs. These grow larger and each encompasses a ninja.

"I can't feel a thing!"A Ninja shouts

"Where are we, man?"Another Ninja shouts

"Up, up and away!"Choobo shouts

Choobo lifts his staff and all the orbs fly into the air. They make it to space and are sucked up by the alien ship.

Lothor continues to battle Sensei, walking towards him as the entire Academy building is swept away by an energy orb. He throws another energy beam at Sensei, who tries to shield himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Tori, Dustin and Shane come through the portal just as the Academy is being dismantled.

"What's going on?"Dustin asked

"Something's attacking the school!"Shane said

They all try to shield themselves from the strong winds and random objects that are flying towards the wind tunnel.

"Look out!"Tori yelled

The earth shakes, and they all fall down. When they sit back up, the Academy is gone.

Tori, Dustin and Shane stand up to see that where the Academy used to sit, there is nothing but rubble.

"It's gone."Shane said

"Okay, I.. I dunno. I'm thinking… earthquake?"Dustin replied

"When was that last time you heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?"Shane replied

* * *

><p><strong>With Lothor.<strong>

Marah and Kapri are looking up at the captured ninjas.

"Kapri! You said once Uncle captured all the ninja schools, we'd divide Earth down the middle!"Marah said

"No, what I said was, once Earth's under Uncle's control, you'd get the Arctic Circle and, hey, I'd get California."Kapri said

Lothor enters with Zurgane.

"Kapri! Marah! Quiet! Or I'll banish you back to your parents. This is why you never work with family."Lothor said

"Sorry Uncle."Marah and Kapri said

Lothor looks to the ball of ninjas and waves with his arm. The mass moves off-screen.

"Bye bye."Marah and Kapri said

"Now, where was I?"Lothor asked

"The final phase of your plan to capture Earth, sir."Zurgane replied

"Of course."Lorthor said then he sits down on his throne "Now that the last of the mighty ninja academies has been silenced, the planet is ours."

Choobo whispers something to Zurgane as Lothor speaks. Zurgane growls at him then steps forward.

"Sir, it seems there are three students from the Wind Ninja Academy and one from the Sky Ninja Academy still unaccounted for."Zurgane said

"Why would I think that anything could be done right the first time? General Zurgane."Lothor said he stands up

"Sir!"Zurgane said

"I want you to make sure that the zone is clear. I want nothing left standing. Nothing!"Lothor said

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth with Tori, Dustin, and Shane.<strong>

Tori, Dustin and Shane slowly walk through the rubble.

"Who would do something like this?"Tori asked

"Are… are we the only students left?"Dustin asked

They hear rocks falling. Shane moves Tori behind him.

"Who's that?"Shane asks

Cam is seen trying to get out from under the wreckage.

"It's Cam! Help me get him out!"Shane yells

They all run to pull Cam out from under the rocks.

"We've got you. Come on."Tori replied

Cam coughs as he is finally freed.

"Cam, are you okay?"Shane asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."Cam replied

The spaceship fires a blast into the area, and they all fall down. Cam starts running and the other follow as another laser blast strikes very close to them. Cam brings them to a trap door which he opens.

"Come on, guys. This way!"Cam yells

He enters through the hatch and, after a moment of confusion, the others follow. They walk down some stone steps.

"Cam, what is this place?"Shane asks

"Just follow me."Cam replied

Cam pauses and presses his hand to a screen. Ninja Ops powers up and the lights come on.

"No way."Dustin said

"It's amazing!"Tori replied

Shane, Dustin and Tori walk in with shocked faces and start looking around.

"Dude."Dustin said

"Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them."Cam said

"What? This is like some big secret?"Shane asks

"Yes, Shane, it's like some big secret."A voice said very sarcastically.

Tori, Dustin, and Shane turn around to see Allie wearing her ninja outfit, with an older man standing beside her.

"ALLIE!"Tori screamed running over and hugging her.

"Hey. Tor miss me?"Allie asked

"Always! Never leave me alone with Dustin and Shane again."Tori replied

"Sorry."Allie replied"But I had to keep what I was doing from you guys a secret."

"And sometimes secrets must be revealed, Allie"A voice said

Sensei comes into the room, riding in an elevated environment on wheels.

"Whoa!"Dustin replied

"Hey, uh, that big rat sounds just like Sensei."Shane said

"Yeah, I know."Dustin said he moves forward and kneels in front of the environment "Doesn't really look like him though, huh? I mean except for the clothes."

"My father is not a rat. He's a guinea pig."Cam said

Dustin looks up at Cam, then turns to Tori and Shane and speaks softly

"Dude, did… did he just explain why and I like"waves his hand over his head "whoo, like, missed it?"

"He's stuck."Allie said again.

"Stuck?"Shane asked

"Yes, Shane. Stuck. Observe."Sensai said

Sensei flips from his environment over to the super computer, nearly hitting Dustin's head in the process. He hits a button and a screen pops up, showing an image of Lothor.

"This is Lothor. Once a great ninja, he was banished from the earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army who will do everything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped!"Sensai said

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?"Dustin asked

"An excellent question, Dustin. The morphers, Cam."Sensai said

"Father, you're not serious."Cam said

"We have no choice."The man with Allie said

"But these guys? I mean, them? They're… well, they're…"Cam said

"We're what?"Tori asks

"Yeah, I don't like the way that sounded. Do you?"Shane said

"Actually, dude, I'm kinda lost here."Dustin said

"Now Cam."Sensai said

Cam walks over to a cabinet and retrieves a polished wood, octagonal box. He steps in front of the trio and opens it.

"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers. "Cam said

"Yeah, right."Tori said

Shane makes a noise of surprise, while Dustin snaps his fingers and claps.

"Yes! See! I knew it, dude! I was right! Power Rangers are real!"Dustin says as he takes the yellow morpher

"Whatever."Tori says as she takes the blue morpher

"No way."Shane said he takes the red morpher

"Dustin, child of the earth, true to your heart. You will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger. Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger. Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger. From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers, protectors of the Earth."Sensai said

Allie smiled from the side lines watching her friends get this power was amazing. Soon her grandfather whispered in her ear:

"Sukoshi dake nagai watashi no magomusume, anata wa, tan'ni kyōryokuna hangusukaiakademī no hi o tatakau koto ni naru."

_**(Only a little longer my granddaughter, you will fight just hang strong,the fire of the Sky Academy.)**_

"Hai ojīchan, soshite watashi sore o yobidasu koto wa arimasen! Watashi wa taitoru no sū-nen mae ni sore o ushinatta."Allie whispered to him

_**(yes Grandpa , and don't call me that! I lost that title years ago.)**_

The Rangers pose dramatically with determined faces before breaking the atmosphere.

"So… what exactly does this thing do?"Shane asked

Allie went over and stood by Cam. The two sensai's now stood in front of the rangers.

"Where's the switch?"Tori asks

"Does it have any games or what?"Dustin asks

"No it doesn't have games."Tori said

"Ladies and gentleman, defenders of the galaxy."Cam said as Tori and Dustin started to argue.

"I feel so safe."Allie said making Cam laugh.

An alarm goes off.

"Quickly. Lothor's army is attacking. You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form'."Sensai said

The Rangers nod and leave. Allie turns to the two sensai's and asks:

"Do you really think I shouldn't join them?"

Sensai Wantanabee turned to Allie and said:

"The time will come when the princess of fire will show up till then bare with the pain of watching your friends fight. Cam is working hard on your morpher."

"Arī wa, sorera ga anata ga shibaraku mae ni watashi wa nani tsukutta no yō ni shinjite, akiramenaide kudasai."Allie's grandfather said

**_(Allie, do not give up, believe in them like you made me do a while ago.)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The scene shifts to the rock quarry,<strong>

Two aliens and a handful of Kelzaks are waiting.

"Keep your eyes open."Blue face said

"Hey, looking for us?"Shane replied

The new Rangers run down to an outcropping above the bad guys.

"It's them!"Blue face said "Wait one is still missing."

"Okay… "Shane said he brings his left arm across his chest "Ninja Storm … " he hesitates, and the Rangers start to speak over each other.

"I think it's…"Tori replied

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form."Dustin replied

"What was it again?"Shane replied

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Ninja ops.<strong>

Allie, Allie's grandfather,Cam and Sensei at the computer, watching the scene.

"It's RANGER FORM!"Cam yelled annoyed

Allie just sighed and mumbled,

"The three of them need a whole lot more then me believing in them."

* * *

><p><strong>Cut back to the rock quarry.<strong>

Dustin stepped up in front of Tori and Shane and said:

"Okay, dude, watch and learn. Ninja Storm, Ranger Form. Ha!"

Dustin begins his morph sequence. He sets the disk on his morpher spinning, and he is soon in the middle of a whirlwind. His ninja gear breaks away and is replaced by his Yellow Ranger uniform. The visor on his helmet drops. The whirlwind disappears, and he is on a flat plain in front of a volcano. He gets into his stance.

"Power of Earth!"Dustin shouts

Dustin is now morphed and proceeds to squee over his uniform.

"Oh, oh yeah baby, yeah! Haha! Well, I guess no one's laughing at the comic book geek now, are they?"Dustin said

Shane and Tori look at each other, nod, and then morph as well.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form. Ha!"Shane and Tori shout

Shane's power disk spins, pulling him into a whirlwind as well. His ninja leathers break away revealing his red suit. His visor drops into place. The whirlwind dies away to show him standing in a field of clouds. He gets into stance.

"Power of Air!"Shane shouts

Tori sets her power disk spinning and has her ninja gear break off in the whirlwind. Her visor drops into place and she reappears standing in the middle of a sea. A wave crashes behind her as she goes into stance.

"Power of Water!"Tori shouts

They pose, still on the outcropping in the rock quarry.

"Attack!"Blue face yells

The Kelzaks bounce forward in unison.

"Wind Rangers, Ninja Swords!"The rangers shouts

They grab for their swords and ninja streak into an attack. Shane air walks through a group of Kelzaks, slashing at them as he goes.

"Alright boys. Step aside!"Shane said

He flips through the air and pushes off of a tree.

"On your left!"Shane said

He then fires energy beams at the Kelzaks from his morpher.

"It's all in the wrist."Shane said

Kelzaks go boom.

Tori, who shifts her sword into its gun form.

"It's also a handy laser blaster."Tori said

She runs across water, shooting at Kelzaks.

"What's wrong? Never seen a girl in blue spandex walk on water?"Tori asks

Kelzaks go boom.

Dustin, who is traveling underground. The jet of steam marking his movements does damage to a line of Kelzaks. He pops out of the ground.

"Yeah! It worked!"Dustin said

The Kelzaks regroup. Dustin takes his sword and stabs it into the ground. Another jet of steam pops up from where he pierced the ground and moves for the Kelzaks. They go boom.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut to Ninja Ops,<strong>

Cam and Allie watch happily. The two Sensai's were talking in private about matters to come.

"Good job, Dustin!"Allie cheered

"Earth might have a chance!"Cam cheered

Allie smiled then looked at her wrist were a design similar to the one Tori, Dustin, and Shane were wearing sat.

* * *

><p><strong>the alien spaceship,<strong>

Lothor watches unhappily.

"Power Rangers? Nobody told me there would be Power Rangers!"Lothor yelled

* * *

><p><strong>back to the battle.<strong>

The Rangers each strike a pose.

"Wind!"Shane shouted

"Power!"Tori shouted

"Rangers!"Dustin replied

"You are impressive against our Kelzaks. But you really didn't think that was all we had, did you?"Blue Face said

Blue Face poses, and then sends little red cards flying at the Rangers. These explode and send the Rangers flying. Shane touches a button on his belt as he goes flying, and a hang glider appears.

"Hey guys, check me out! This is what I call getting some air!"Shane said

Tori and Dustin are in the air with him.

"We got you covered!"Tori said

"On your wing!"Dustin said

"I'm going in!"Shane replied

Shane flies at Blue Face and lifts him into the air.

"No, no, put me down!"Blue Face said

"You got it!"Shane said and he drops him

"I'm afraid of heiiiiiiiiights."Blue Face said and he falls

The Rangers separate from their gliders and land with swords drawn.

"That's it!"Blue Face said

The Rangers strike at him as one, which sends him flying again. The Rangers each pose with their new weapons.

"Hawk Blaster, fired up!"Shane said

"Sonic Fin, sound off!"Tori said

"Lion Hammer, ready to roar! Beat this, blue dude!"Dustin said

Dustin whips his arm around and strikes the ground. The tremor from the hammer knocks Blue Face to the ground. Another tremor from a second strike throws him up in the air and he falls on his face.

"Ready for a work out? And one, and two, and spin, and work those abs! Work it! Work it!"Tori replied

The sonic waves from the fin lift the alien into the air and spin him about.

"And down!"Tori said

Blue Face falls on his face again.

"Is it hot out here, or is it just you?"Shane asked

He aims and fires his blaster, which shoots out a red beam that hits Blue Face.

"Let's put 'em together, guys!"Shane said

The Rangers use their weapons to assemble the…

"Storm Striker!"The rangers shouted

"Oh, I'm so scared!"Blue face said sarcastically

"Ready?"Dustin said

"Fire!"Shane said

They fire, and a giant ball of energy erupts from the blaster.

"Later days!"Shane said

"Woohoo!"Tori replied

"Oh yeah!"Dustin said

The Rangers cheer as the alien goes boom.

"Thanks for stoppin' by!"Shane said

* * *

><p><strong>Cut to Ninja Ops, <strong>

Cam is spinning his chair away from the view screen and towards his father.

"Yeah!"Cam said

Cam jumps out of his chair and grabs he spins Allie around in his arms.

"They did it they really did it!"Cam said

"I can't believe it."Allie said

* * *

><p><strong>Cut back to the rock quarry. <strong>

The visor on Shane's helmet lifts.

"That really just happened, right?"Shane said a little shocked

"I'm pretty sure it did."Tori said

"Now that… was awesome!"Dustin replied

The Rangers laugh. Shane and Dustin high five each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Ninja Ops.<strong>

Allie smiled as her three best friends walked into Ninja ops.

"Ha! See! I told you guys! I told you there were Power Rangers! And you were like, 'No, no you comic book geek. It's an urban legend, man!'"Dustin said

"Nah, eh, eh, eh, that wasn't me! That was miss fluid-graceful water babe over here."Shane said

Cam groans and rubs his forehead. Allie giggles then walks between Dustin and Shane

"Alright, that was me, but…"Tori said

"Okay Okay Tori was a nonbeliever! Lets try to focus on whats ahead."Allie said

Sensei holds up a hand to quiet them.

" You did well this time, Rangers. But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command, or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands, Power Rangers. "Sensai said

The three wind rangers looked at each other then unmorphed.

"Allie were did your grandfather go?"Dustin asked

"He went back home. He said now that Lothor is lose it is more important than ever to try and get a hold of some people."Allie said

"That means that Peter is going to be here!"Cam said

"That's a great idea.."Shane said

"Ask."Allie said

"What?"Shane replied

"You want to ask something so ask."Allie replied

"Why didn't you tell us you knew about everything."Tori said

"Uh...I don't know what your talking about!"Allie said walking out.

Tori, Dustin, and Shane followed her out yelling questions at her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>There you guys go:) Reiview.<span>**

**Allie Blackwell:**

Age:16

Hair color:Light brown

Eyes: green

Personality: Caring, smart, athletic, understanding, compasionet, always able to say the right things at the right time

Family: Mother-dead

Father- doesn't know wee he is.

Brother- Peter traveling the world

Grandfather-headmaster of the sky academy

Allie goes to the Sky Ninja Academy. She was a top notch student. Her element is fire and she gains the nickname fire hurricane her school has one morpher that isn't working perfectly. Allie's grandfather believes that Allie should have it so Allie gains the morpher


	2. No 'I' in team

**Dedicated to Lamoya Smith, grapejuice101, Jeremy Shane  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers Ninja storm: No "I" in team:)<strong>

_**The Rangers prov:**_

The Rangers are walking through a desert. They are in full ninja garb, their faces covered, and are tied together at the wrists by back straps. Shane is in the middle, with Tori on his left and Dustin on his right. He pulls at them both.

"Come on you guys!"Shane

"Ow, Shane."Tori said

"Aw, this could take all day."Shane replied

Dustin is walking even with Shane, but Tori is a step behind them, so Shane yanks on the strap.

"Ow! Shane, will you stop pulling? My wrist is totally tweaked!"Tori replied

"Sorry, Tor."Shane said then he sighs "This would be so much faster if we could just split up."

Tori sighs:

"Not to mention less painful."Tori replied

"You know this 'Scroll of Three' thing better be worth it, man. These cuffs are brutal!"Dustin said

"Sensei would not have sent us if it weren't important. It's got to be here somewhere!"Shane replied

He tries to move his arms in front of him to point at the desert, but succeeds in nearly yanking Tori to the ground.

"Ow!"Tori replied

Dustin sighs,

"What kind of scroll are we talkin' 'bout anyway?"Dustin asked

"I'm thinking if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it."Tori said

Dustin pauses and looks around, then raises his hand to point in the distance.

"Well well, there's one."Dustin said

The Rangers pause. Tori and Shane gasp and go 'Wow'. They see a glowing scroll floating in the air a short distance away from them. There is a short post underneath it.

"That's really it!"Tori yells

Shane immediately starts running and pulls the other two along. They come up to the scroll.

"Wait. It says something."Tori shouts

""Stronger is one than three.""Shane reads from the scroll

They all stare up at the scroll, looking a little confused.

"What? What, that's it? We'd be better off buying fortune cookies!"Dustin said

"Let's just grab it and bail."Tori said

"I'll get it!"Shane said happily

Shane runs toward the scroll and jumps to grab it, forgetting that he is cuffed to his friends. They miss the scroll and all fall down.

"Who's on my foot? Shane!"Dustin replied

"That was so not effective."Tori said sadly

"I'll do this myself."Shane said to himself

Shane starts to stand, but as he gets to his knees Kelzaks swarm the area. They encircle the Rangers, who drop into fighting stances.

"Uh… Kelzak, party of ten!"Dustin said nervously

The Kelzaks move in and the Rangers fight off their initial attacks. Shane charges to one side of the circle, dragging Tori and Dustin with him. The pull brings Tori around to face Shane.

"Will you stop pulling my arm, Shane?"Tori said

They lean apart to avoid a strike from a Kelzak. Shane starts to attack that Kelzak, while Tori pulls to the left to get at another Kelzak. Their strap goes taut.

"Wait! Wait! Don't pull!"Dustin replied

Shane, not able to use his left arm, pulls at his right and sends Dustin flying to the ground.

"Dustin!"Tori shouts

"Dustin look out!"Shane shouts

Some Kelzaks raise their weapons to strike down on Dustin, who gets to his feet before they can harm him. Shane then proceeds to do some kick attacks, forcing Tori and Dustin to flip over when he needs more room on the cuffs. He jumps off both feet to kick at a Kelzak, but he doesn't have enough slack on the straps, and all three fall down again. The Kelzaks pounce. Shane lifts up his hands and the Kelzak weapons cut through their bonds. With the straps broken, the cuffs fall off and land in the sand.

"Stay here, I'll get the scroll."Shane said

He runs off to grab the scroll, leaving Dustin and Tori on their knees in the middle of the Kelzaks.

"Hey wait!"Dustin said

Shane fends off two Kelzaks, then approaches the scroll.

"Aw, yeah!"Shane yells

He claps his hands, then runs for the scroll, stopping when he hears Tori.

"Shane! Wait! Stop!"Tori shouts

Shane turns to see that Dustin and Tori have been overcome by the Kelzaks. Dustin has three Kelzaks on him, and Tori has four. They are struggling to get free.

"Let me go!"Dustin muffled shouts

"Put me down!"Tori shouts

Shane takes a few short steps back to them. The Kelzaks throw Tori and Dustin onto the ground and reform their circle, getting ready to strike.

"Aw, man!"Shane said

"Dude!"Dustin shouts

"Help us!"Tori yells

The Kelzaks make a battle cry and pounce on the two. Shane reaches out his hand.

"Tori! Dustin! Oh no!"Shane shouts

The scene begins to pixelize and the Kelzaks and desert disappear. Tori and Dustin are on the floor of Ninja Ops. Shane moans as the area around him begins to pixelize and disappear as well.

"Almost had it."Shane said

Cam presses a button on his keyboard. The short post is still in Ninja Ops, and it slowly powers down. It is a holographic projector of sorts.

"Simulation over."Cam said

Cam is sitting at the small table in Ninja Ops with his laptop in front of him. He closes it while shaking his head. Sensei is standing on the edge of the same table, next to Cam. Allie is sitting across from them by the wall sitting cross leg focusing almost like she was meditating.

"Well, that was below average. It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it."Cam said

Dustin and Tori are on their feet by now. They've all removed their head gear. Cam stands with his laptop in hand and walks away.

"Rangers, you are lucky this was only a simulation."Sensai said

"Sensei, why can't we get this right? Why do we keep failing?"Tori replied

"That is for you to figure out. Tomorrow, we will try again."Sensai said "Allie go home also you need rest."

Sensei flips off the table and to the floor. Dustin yawns, Allie stands up and stretches she walks over to Tori and Dustin. Allie, Dustin and Tori head for the stone stairwell exit, while Shane walks in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Tor. Alls."Dustin said

"Right behind ya."Allie replied

Shane stops and turns back to them.

"Hey. Wait. Where you guys going?"Shane said

"Home, man."Dustin said

"Hey, no way. Not until we get this right."Shane said

"Shane they need rest."Allie said "You could use it to."

Tori and Dustin stop and turn back to Shane. Dustin is yawning again.

"Sensei said we'd try again tomorrow."Tori replied

" And dude, if I don't sleep, tomorrow's just gonna be a repeat of today."Dustin said

"Look, that's why we gotta keep practicing until you guys get this right."Shane said

"Until 'we' get it right?"Tori asked

"Look, that's not what I meant."Shane said

"Oh, we know what you meant."Tori replied

They turn to leave. Shane runs after them, grabs their arms and forces them to turn around. They throw off his grip and face him.

"This is not ninja school anymore. This is the real deal and if you're not willing to focus on what's important then-"Shane starts

"Dude, if you think you can do a better job by yourself, then just go for it man."Dustin said

"maybe I will!"Shane yelled

"Fine!"Tori shouts

"And don't yell at me about responsibility! I have more on me then you will ever understand."Allie replied

"Later, dude."Dustin said

"Bye Shane."Allie replied

They walk away down a stone corridor. Shane makes a noise of frustration and then walks away in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cut to the alien space ship.<strong>_

"Marah, what do you think you're doing?"Kapri asked walking into the room

"I just need to do this."Marah replied

Marah presses some buttons on a handheld device with a mirror. It makes a noise as if it is powering down.

"You just erased half of what was in there!"Kapri replied

"I know that. I meant to do it."Marah said

She pulls the device away from Kapri.

"Hey!"Kapri said

Marah looks at herself in the mirror of the device.

"Oh my gosh. Is that a zit?"Marah asked

Kapri pulls the device back to her.

"Your whole head is a zit."Kapri asked

"I was looking at that!"Marah yelled

"This is a Personal Alien Manager, okay? It's for calling forth aliens from Uncle's army, not for looking at their hideous reflections, right? "Kapri said after slamming her hand on Marah's face

Marah sticks out her tongue. Kapri presses some buttons and an alien appears in a green flash.

"At your service, my ladies."Mad magnet

"Now that, is an alien."Kapri said pleased at herself

"From the planet Stupid. Who'd call you a lady?"Marah said

"Alright, that is it!"Kapri said

"You want a piece of me?"Marah said

"Sure!"Kapri said

"Bring it on!"Marah said

"Okay!"Kapri said

"Go right ahead!"

"Fine!"

They grab each other's arms and try to pull the other down. Lothor enters with a growl.

"Stop!"Lothor command

Marah and Kapri freeze mid-struggle.

"And they wonder why I have acid reflux."Lothor said

"Get off!"Marah yelled

"Move!"Kapri yelled

They push apart from each other.

Lothor turned to Mad Magnet and said:

"Show my nieces what it is you do."

"At your service."Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet fires a green blast at Marah and Kapri. Green lines of electricity connect to their backs and pull them together with a 'clank'.

"Uncle!"Marah and Kapri said

"Until you two can learn to work together, you will be forced to work together."Lothor said

Marah and Kapri make noises of disgust and sneer as each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the academy<strong>

Cam typing quickly at the main computer. He stops and stretches.

"Just can't get this one piece to fit!"Cam said annoyed

The screen has a black background with a white outline of a Megazord, plus red, yellow and blue zords. The center of the Megazord is lit.

"If I could just find a way to harness more power from the hydraulics systems…"Cam replied

"Some kinds of power cannot be found in a computer."Sensai said

Cam spins in his chair to look back at his father, who is working on a jigsaw puzzle.

"What other kind is there?"Cam asked

Tori and Dustin enter Ninja Ops. Cam turns off the computer screen.

"Where's Shane and Allie?"Cam asked

"Allie is still at Kelly's she said she would be a little late."Tori replied

"I 's probably single-highhandedly saving the world?"Dustin replied

Tori kneels down at the short table. Dustin does the same on the opposite end.

"Yeah, I guess it's nice being a one-man army."Dustin replied

"Each piece has its place. Shane will learn, but you must help him."Sensai said

"That's the problem. He won't let us help."Tori replied

"He will. Give him time. "Sensai said

* * *

><p><strong>city square.<strong>

Shane skateboards by, looking board. Marah and Kapri teleport in behind a large sculpture, still attached to each other's backs.

"Get off! You're hurting me!"Marah said

"Get off! You're on my foot!"Kapri replied

Kapri gasps as she sees Shane, and they both move to the other side of the sculpture to hide. Shane rides by again.

"Wasn't that a Power Ranger?"Marah replied

"Ya think? Come on."Kapri replied

Marah opens up the PAM and scans Shane. The PAM identifies him as the Red Ranger.

"I was right! It's definitely a Ranger!"Marah replied

"Oh yeah, and what do we do when we see a Ranger, huh?"Kapri asked

Marah looks confused and stares into space. Kapri nudges her hard.

"Come on!"Kapri coaxed

"Don't rush me!"Marah said

Kapri makes a frustrated sigh. Marah straightens up as she has an idea and starts punching buttons on the PAM.

"Command. Shift. Send. There!"Marah said

She raises the PAM up and it shoots a green beam into the sky. A metal object appears in the square, and then transforms into Mad Magnet. Mad Magnet laughs evilly and in a metallic tone. He marches to the edge of a raised area and overlooks the city.

"It's time to make some connections!"Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet claps his hands together and then sends out the green electric beams over the city. When they hit a couple walking down a stairway, they both glow green. One has a giant S on her chest, her companion has a N. The glow fades away and the same electric beams that connected Marah and Kapri now pull them to each other's backs. This happens to another couple behind them. They fly into the air along with many more couples, and then are drawn into giant piles of people all struggling to get away.

"I always say opposites attract!"Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet shoots out thin red beams which wrap around the piles of people, turning them into statues.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm Chargers<strong>

Kelly is walking around the store with her binder again. She sees Shane sitting on a counter, looking down and spinning the wheels on his skateboard. Allie was across the store laying out some t-shirts, Shane every once and a while would look at her and then look back down. Kelly sidles up to the cash register that is near him.

"Anything you want to talk about?"Kelly asked

Shane thinks about this, then gets down from the counter and walks over to her.

"Hey Kelly. You're a good boss, right?"Shane asked

"No one's ever quit on me."Kelly replied

"So, how do you do it? What's the trick?"

"There's no trick. You just work with them, give them a chance. We're more … like teammates, you know?"

"Yeah, but how can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?"

"I trust the people around me. Especially my friends."

Shane thinks on it for a while before he can say anything they hear someone shout:

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"What was that?"Kelly asked

There is the sound of breaking glass. Kelly, Allie, and Shane look out the window of Storm Chargers to see people and things flying by. One man says "I'm scared of flying!" Shane turns back to Kelly and says:

"Stay here. I'll check."

Allie goes to follow him ,but stops holding her arm with her unfinished morpher on it. She waited a while then chose to follow him anyway.

Shane runs out and the scene cuts to another city locale. Shane runs down some steps and stops in front of another human pile. Allie runs out with him but hides behind a mail box ready to give Shane back up if he wanted it or not.

"What the…"Shane asked

As he stands trying to figure out what is going on, the red beams encircle the people and turn them into a statue.

"Huh?"Shane asked

Mad Magnet comes out from around a corner. He and Shane face each other, and Shane gets into a fighting stance.

"So what's up with this?"Shane asked

"I say, I must be lost. Can you tell me where I might find the Power Rangers HQ?"Mad Magnet replied

Marah and Kapri walk onto scene behind Shane, still attached to each other.

"Get off! "Marah said

"He's a Ranger. Get him!"Kapri said

"I thought he looked familiar. Take that!"Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet's eyes glow white and he sends green energy beams and various metallic objects flying at Shane. Shane ducks and rolls out of the way. He hops onto some railing and kicks away one metallic object, but a trash can lid catches him in the stomach.

"This is fun! Do you think your little playmates have the metal to join us?"Mad Magnet said

"I can take you myself, Tin Grin!"Shane replied

Shane throws the trash can lid back at Mad Magnet.

"Oh you think so, do ya?"Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet attacks him again with energy beams and metal objects. They cause an explosion, but Shane flips over the railing and lands on the level below. Mad Magnet sends more metal and beams his way, and Shane gets thrown back by the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Ops.<strong>

Cam is typing furiously on the main computer.

"What's up Cam?"Tori said

She and Dustin walk up behind him and observe what's happening on the computer screen.

"It's Shane!"Cam said

"And some weird, magnet head thing."Dustin said

"I tapped into the police surveillance system when I saw the power readings were off the chart."Cam replied

"We'd better help him."Tori said

She looks to Dustin, who nods. They both run for the exit.

"Wait!"Sensai said

They both stop and turn to Sensei.

"I will let you know when it is time."Sensai said

Tori and Dustin look at each other in confusion, but stay put. Cam spend back around and said:

"It looks like Shane isn't the only one that has a thing for trouble."

Tori and Dustin share a look and walked over to Cam and see Allie.

"What is she doing?"Tori asked

"Knowing Allie like we all do, she's probably going to get hurt trying to help Shane."Cam said

"Dude, we have to do something."Dustin said

"Dustin, patience. I will tell you when it is time."Sensai said

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Shane.)<strong>

Shane and Mad Magnet go flying through a boarded up window of an abandoned warehouse. They land on the floor, then get to their feet and start fighting each other hand to hand. Shane manages to kick Mad Magnet away, but the alien laughs.

"Well?"Mad Magnet asked

Shane nods.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form. Ha!"Shane yells

Shane morphs. His power disk spins, pulling him into a whirlwind as well. His ninja leathers break away revealing his red suit. His visor drops into place. The whirlwind dies away to show him standing in a field of clouds. He gets into stance.

"Power of Air! Get ready to be recycled!"Shane shouts

Allie runs in and hides behind a stack of trash cans watching Shane. She grips her unusable morpher tightly unconsciously.

'If only I could use this thing' Allie thought

"What's the matter, Ranger? Your friends not sticking with you?"Mad magnet asked

"I told you! I don't need 'em!"Shane said

"Have it your way!"Mad Magnet replied

"I always do!"

"Take this!"

Mad Magnet's eyes glow white again, and he shoots the green beams from his eyes. They hit Shane, and the magnetic charge drags him across the warehouse and into a car.

"And that!"Mad Magnet yelled

A bike flies across the room and hits Shane in the chest. He's still stuck to the car.

"Attractive"Mad magnet said

* * *

><p><strong>(Ninja Ops)<strong>

Tori and Dustin look on, concerned.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Tori said

Dustin nodded as he watched along with Cam waiting for Sensai to say go.

* * *

><p><strong>(with Shane.)<strong>

Mad Magnet has his weapon on Shane's shoulder. Shane closed his eyes and feared for the worst then he heard Mad Magnet scream. Shane opened his eyes and looked in front of him to see Allie. She was wearing her ninja outfit.

"Allie get out of here!"Shane shouted

"I know you don't want help, but think of it like this...I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for me and the world..."Allie said "You've never fought alone why start now?"

"Allie.."Shane whispered

She charged at Mad Magnet, she was able to stand up with him for a while but that ended when he got a good hit at her and she went flying through the air into a heap of metal. Mad Magnet then raised his magnets and pulled them to another steel brace holding up the warehouse. Allie was soon unable to move by mounds of metal and other things that Mad Magnet had moved. Mad Magnet laughed and walked over to her.

"Seems like you will be the first one to go since your so eager."Mad Magnet said

Shane was beyond worried, Allie looked in pain. She couldn't move and he couldn't break free to save her...Allie was right...he hadn't been fighting alone so why should he start now...Dustin, Tori, him, her, Cam, and Sensai they were a team..if anyone had his back it would be them. Mad Magnet raised his weapon about to take Allie out when Shane screams:

"I can't handle this alone! Tori! Dustin! I need your help!"

"Your friends aren't coming. I'll be over to end you in a minute."Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet lifts his weapon and prepares to bring it down on Allie's head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ninja Ops)<strong>

Tori and Dustin are very nervous. They turn to Sensei.

"Now?"Dustin asked

"Now."Sensai said smiling

Dustin and Tori move away from the computer.

"Let's do it."Tori said

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form. Ha!"Tori and Dustin shout

Tori sets her power disk spinning and has her ninja gear break off in the whirlwind, revealing her blue Ranger uniform. Her visor drops into place and she reappears standing in the middle of a sea. A wave crashes behind her as she goes into stance.

"Power of Water!"Tori shouts

Dustin begins his morph sequence. He sets the disk on his morpher spinning, and he is soon in the middle of a whirlwind. His ninja gear breaks away and is replaced by his yellow Ranger uniform. The visor on his helmet drops. The whirlwind disappears, and he is on a flat plain in front of a volcano. He gets into his stance.

"Power of Earth!"Dustin replied

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Shane and Allie)<strong>

Tori and Dustin streak in and immediately jump into an attack on Mad Magnet. They land their kicks and send Mad Magnet into a heap of trash. They land.

"You okay?"Tori said to Shane

"Yeah."Shane said as he pushes off the bike and metal gear which is demagnetized now that Mad Magnet is distracted "Fine now!"

Dustin walked over and freed Allie and helped her over to were Shane and Tori stood. Shane pushes away from the car and runs out to meet Tori and Dustin. Their visors snap away.

"You guys came!"Shane said surprisingly

"Of course we did."Tori replied

"I can't believe I was such a jerk."Shane replied "I can't believe I even got Allie involved"

"Oh, I totally can."Dustin replied

Allie smiled then hit him in the stomach wincing as her wrist hit his stomach, but quickly regrouped her self and said:

"No harm done...Just glad the old Shane is back."

Shane and Tori laugh slightly. Tori slaps Dustin's shoulder lightly.

"Dustin!"Tori said "Dustin we are trying to make up not get into another fight."

Dustin holds up his hands.

"What? No, no. I'm just bustin' on ya bro, okay?"Dustin said

Dustin and Shane slap hands.

"Look, we know you're great at this stuff, just don't forget you're not alone."Tori said

"I know. And right now, you have no idea how glad I am about that."Shane said

"We are like one big Ninja family...with a hamster as a father...but all families have their problems."Allie said

Mad Magnet yells as he throws a large piece of metal off of himself. It lands on the floor and the Rangers fall into position, their visors snapping back up. Dustin, who was the closets to her, pushed Allie behind him.

"Pardon me, but I haven't finished destroying you yet!"Mad Magnet said

"Oh yeah?"Shane shouts "Allie go take cover okay?"

"Think again!"Dustin said "We got this Allie."

"Dream on!"Tori replied "Please go hide you've given me enough of a heart attack for one day."

Allie nodded and went and hid behind some rocks. She just hoped her friends would be careful. Shane makes a hand movement.

"New plan. Ninja Air Assault!"Shane said

Shane stomps his feet and leaps into the air. He walks through the air and attacks Mad Magnet. He gives a series of kicks that force Mad Magnet back and over a ledge. Mad Magnet lands on the ground outside and turns back to the Rangers. They flip into the scene and strike him with their swords at the same time. Mad Magnet doesn't seem to notice and throws them all back to the ground.

"I'm so over this guy."Shane said

"Why not just give up already?"Mad Magnet asked

Mad Magnet points his staff weapon at the Rangers, and small explosions hit them.

"I'm all charged up."Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet walks towards them, and as he steps, green energy swirls around his feet, coming from the ground and ending in a glowing circle in Mad Magnet's chest.

"Look. His energy center!"Shane shouts

"I see it!"Tori replied

"Let's take it out!"Dustin said happily

"Goodbye, Rangers! It's been fun!"Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet fires his staff at them again. The Rangers roll away from the ensuing explosions. They pull out their weapons.

"Lion Hammer!"Dustin yelled

"Sonic Fin!"Tori shouted

"Hawk Blaster!"Shane yelled

They combine their weapons.

"Put 'em together and what do ya get?"Tori asked

"Storm Striker!"The rangers said

Dustin holds the Storm Striker and aims it at Mad Magnet. Tori and Shane back him up.

"Kids, don't try this at home."Dustin said

Allie laughed and then sighed, she had a feeling this was going to be a long drawn out process.

"Fire!"The rangers shouted

They fire the Storm Striker, and a giant grey ball shoots out into the sky above them. It is labeled as "100T".

"See ya."The rangers said

The ball drops onto Mad Magnet, and then explodes. The Rangers leap forward to celebrate. Allie runs over smiles at her friends.

"Yeah! Alright!"Dustin shouts

"we did it!"Tori said

"Together, like it's supposed to be."Shane replied

Dustin grabbed Allie around her waist and spun her around. She started to laugh and so did the others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lorthor's ship)<strong>

Marah and Kapri are displayed on a view screen, still stuck together and struggling with each other.

"Take your nieces for the summer, they tell me. They won't be any trouble, they said."Lothor said to himself

* * *

><p><strong>(With the rangers.)<strong>

The Rangers and Allie are celebrating. Marah and Kapri stumble their way behind some boxes so they have a view of the Rangers and Allie.

"Stop pushing me!"Marah said

Kapri reaches around and grabs the PAM from Marah. She opens the device and presses two buttons.

"Scroll of Empowerment, descend!"Kapri yelled

A scroll pops out and zooms through space, then into Earth. There is a shot of the scroll against a blue sky. It unrolls and the red writing on it glows. The writing burns itself into the sky, but the scroll disappears. Lightning shoots from the writing down to Earth, and Mad Magnet reappears but ten times bigger.

"Bigger is better!"Mad Magnet said

The Rangers look up and see this.

"No way!"Tori and Dustin said

Marah laughs and hops in excitement. Kapri smirks evilly.

"What are you going to do, pathetic Ranger ninjas?"Mad Magnet asked

"Looks like you put on a few!"Shane said

"He might wanna try cutting out carbs."Dustin said

Mad Magnet laughs evilly and raises his foot to squash the Rangers.

"Watch out!"Tori shouted

She grabs Shane by the shoulder, who grabbed Dustin, who grabbed Allie and they all dive out of the way.

"Mind your step!"Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet's foot crashes down. The Rangers roll out of the way.

"Now we're in trouble."Shane said

"Big trouble."Tori and Allie say together

The rangers stood up together, Allie grabs Dustin's arm that his morpher is on and says in it:

"Cam, we need the secret weapon now!"

_"You got it Allie..."Cam said_

"Now remember to thank Cam after this."Allie said

_"Rangers, listen carefully. Hidden in a subterranean hanger are three powerful robotic assault vehicles. Now that Lothor's raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call upon them."Cam said_

Allie was hoping to do something, when she saw Mad Magnet going to attack them. She pushed them out of the way.

_"Guys, I'm sending you some big time backup."Cam said_

Allie smiled and said:

"I helped Cam pick these."

_"Allie don't brag. I did all the work, Hawk Zord. The Dolphin Zord. And the Lion Zord. They materialize through holographic portals, and I've adapted them to operate under your command using your inner ninja powers of Air, Water, and Earth.I'll be sending you new power disks as you master each skill level."Cam said_

About that time the Hawk zord flew into view_._

"The Hawk Zord's all mine! Ha!"Shane said

_"That's right, Shane. You pilot the Hawk Zord."_

The Dolphin Zord moves underwater, its eyes light up like pilot lights and accompanied by submarine sonar sound effects. It is then seen leaping over a dolphin show.

_"Tori, use your power of water to command the Dolphin Zord."_

"Well that makes sense."Tori said

The Lion Zord is seen moving through the city.

_"Dustin, you'll have control over the mighty Lion Zord."_

"That's massive, dude!"Dustin said

The rangers look at Allie who nods at them.

Mad Magnet makes a noise of surprise. The three zords are shown moving towards him. The Lion Zord roars.

"Whoa. It's awesome."Tori says

"Those are fresh new rides."Shane said

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho. I knew he was up to something."Dustin said

"Can we get back to work?"Tori asked

"Let's do it!"Shane said happily

They all leap into the air and jump into their seats on their respective zords.

"Whoa. Check it out. This is pretty cool."Shane said

"Dude, I got seat warmers!"Dustin said

"Alright, let's bring it!"Tori replied

"You think you can stop me with something made of metal? I'm a MAGNET!"Mad magnet said

Mad Magnet leans forward and directs his magnet head to the zords. Green energy shoots out from it and assorted metallic objects fly at the zords. The metal objects hit the zords and explosions show where the damage lands. The guys heard Allie gasp.

"Let's fight fire with fire!"Shane said

He presses the second white button in the top row of buttons on his control panel.

"Flame Attack."Shane replied

Smoke pours out of the wings of the Hawk Zord, and then the zord is completely engulfed in flames. It flies circles around Mad Magnet, surrounding him in flame.

"Check out these turbos, man. I'm fired up."Shane said pumped

"Surf's up, dude!"Tori said

The Dolphin Zord approaches, riding a wave. It butts into Mad Magnet's heel and sends him flying. The zord bounces him in the air with its nose like a dolphin would a ball.

"He is washed up."Tori replied

The Dolphin Zord bounces Mad Magnet into the air, then flips and hits Mad Magnet with his tail, sending him flying.

"She shoots, she scores!"Tori said

"Good for two!"Shane said

"Whoho! Dolphin victory dance!"Tori replied

The Dolphin Zord dances on its tail and claps its fins. The wave disappears as if it were a hologram.

"How'd ya like this?"Mad Magnet asked

Mad Magnet grabs the Dolphin Zord in his pincher.

"No, he's got me!"Tori replied

"Hang on!"Shane shouted

Another of Mad Magnet's arms extends and grabs the Hawk Zord.

"Ow, I'm hit!"Shane shouted

"Pretty birdie!"Mad Magnet said

"Hey! Watch the fin! Dustin!"Tori shouted

Dustin sat in his cockpit and watched, then he heard Allie

_"Dustin, please help them.."_

"Guess it's up to me. I'll pick.. you."Dustin said

Dustin presses the second to last button in the bottom row of his control panel. The Lion Zord growls.

"It's the Lion Tornado Blast!"Dustin said

The zord's metallic mane begins to spin, creating a tornado that sweeps debris at Mad Magnet.

"Now that's what I call blowing chunks!"Dustin said

The tornado throws Mad Magnet off balance. He makes sounds of struggle, then releases the Dolphin Zord, followed by the Hawk Zord.

"Thanks, Dustin. You rock."Tori said

"No problem. "Dustin said "Good job, dude!"Shane said

_"You rock Dustin! Guys wrapp this guy up! I wanna go get a milkshake!"Allie said_

The rangers laughed, then got serious.

"Now let's show him some real muscle."Dustin said

He presses the third button in the top row on the control panel.

"Afterburners, fire!"Dustin said

Two afterburners in the zord's hind quarters power up and blast the zord forward through the tornado. The Lion Zord butts Mad Magnet in his energy center. Mad Magnet screams and goes boom.

"Yeah! Awesome! We did it!"The rangers said

"Magnet dude, you're headed for the scrap pile."Dustin said

Mad Magnet reassembles himself.

"I'm back!"Mad Magnet said

Dustin hits his console and said:

"Oh, man! What's with this?"

"It must be his magnetic personality."Tori said

"Great, I don't know what we're gonna do now."Shane said

"Think!"Tori said

"Yeah!"Dustin said

_"Yes, Shane, you do know. Feel what is inside you. Your ninja powers will help to guide you."Sensai said_

The rangers were sitting in their zords when they heard a scream. They look and see Mad Magnet trying to squish Allie.

_"Any time your brain is ready to think of an answer to Sensai would be great. However, right now I could use some major help."Allie said_

"The scroll! "One has the strength of three." "Shane said

"Good idea!"Dustin said

"Alright."Tori said

"Let's do it!"the rangers shouted

The Lion Zord stands up on its hind quarters and transforms into the lower half and torso of the Megazord. The Lion Zord's face becomes the left arm. The Dolphin Zord connects as the right arm. The Hawk Zord swoops in and folds itself into the head.

"We did it!"Shane said

"It's a Megazord!"Tori said

"Mega-cool!"Dustin said

"Mega-fools. Try this!"Mad Magnet said

Mad Magnet frogets about Allie and lowers his head again and tries his magnetic attack again. The Megazord walks through the explosions like they don't matter. Mad Magnet laughs evilly.

"Cam, what next?"Shane asked

_"This is all I got. Make it last!"Cam said" Follow the cues on your prompt screen. The disc will activate your next power level."_

"Guys, do what I do. Inserting Power Disc in sphere drive."Shane said

Shane takes the Power Disc from his morpher, then places it in a holder just big enough for it. A metal face plate below the holder drops down, revealing a handle. Shane grabs this and turns it a quarter ways clockwise. The Power Disc drops down.

"You got it, Shane."Dustin said

Tori and Dustin do the same with their discs.

"Activating Power Sphere, now!"Tori said

Three points of light glow on the Megazord: red, yellow and blue. They travel to the center of the Megazord and create a brief pulse of light.

"Power Sphere."Shane said

"Activate Serpent Sword."The rangers said

A portion of the Megazord's chest flips down and a sphere rolls out. It transforms into the Serpent Sword, which snaps a few times.

"Megazord Multiply!"The rangers shouted

The Megazord multiplies into three different Megazords.

"Three against one? That's not fair."Mad Magnet said

"Ready."Shane said

"Aim."Tori said

"Fire!"Dustin said

All three Megazords strike at Mad Magnet with their Serpent Swords. Mad Magnet starts to fall. The three Megazords remorph into one. Mad Magnet goes boom.

"We did it!"Tori said

"We sure did!"Dustin said

"Nice teamwork guys!"Shane said

Allie looked up at the megazord and smiled. They would be just fine.

* * *

><p><em>At Ninja Ops<em>

Cam turns his chair away from the scene of people returning to normal on his computer screen.

"All the people are back to normal."Cam said

The Rangers are back in their normal ninja garb.

"We get zords, huh? How stoked am I?"Dustin said

"They are not toys, Dustin. As ninjas you should know - "Sensai started

"Never escalate a battle." Allie finished

"No, no, that's cool with me, man."Dustin said shooting glares at Allie

"Now that you have learned to work as one, the balance of power will always been on your side."Sensai said

As he speaks, Sensei moves the last puzzle piece into place with his staff. The Rangers laugh as they look to see that the puzzle shows their Megazord.

Allie smiles at her three friends as they looked at the picture on the puzzle. She was about to join them, she took a step to walk over to them, when she felt a chill shoot down her spine. It was so bad her whole body froze. Cam noticed it, he walked over to her and said:

"Allie whats wrong?"

"I'm not sure,whatever it is...I don't like it"

Cam wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Allie, we can take on anything."Cam said

"Cam, that might have worked when we were five; however were older and the world hangs in the balance."Allie said

"So were still kids, just some of us have bigger destines then other."

Allie smiled and ran over to the others. She jumped on Dustin's back, he didn't seem bothered by it. Dustin just put his hands under her thighs and pushed her up on his back some more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments:<em>**

_Lamoya Smith:Thanks:) Glad you liked it_

_grapejuice101:_Thanks, glad you liked it..

_Jeremy Shane: Thanks:) Here is the new chapter hope you like it._


	3. Beauty and the Beach

**Hey guys! Finally found my stuff...Moving is not a good thing when you are writing power ranger fan fiction:( Anyways:) I loved writting this chapter:)  
><strong>

**AN: Do you guys want Allie to become a ranger in the next episode or her own? Add it to your comment:)  
><strong>

Dedicated to:** sjwht, tommyfan5556205, pyrabelle, AnaFey20, OhBeCleber, darkangel856, Raven Winter, dsi user, Jeremy Shane, PrincessOfDestiny14, grapejuice101  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Storm Episode 3: Beauty and the beach<strong>

**At the Beach.**

Allie sat on the beach as she watched Tori surf. Allie wished that she could do that. Just between us Allie was couldn't swim so she would take sitting and watching any day over dying in the ocean. Tori was tearing it up as Allie yelled for her friend. Allie noticed that Shane was talking to the guy that Tori had been wanting to talk to, but she ignored it. Tori walked up to the beach and Allie met her and handed her a towel.

"You were awesome out there!"Allie said

"Thanks. You know I could teach you."Tori replied

"Nah, I'm fine..working on my tan."Allie said with a smirk

It was then that Tori noticed Shane talking to the guy.

"Oh my goodness is Shane talking to surfer dude?"Tori asked

Allie and Tori watched Shane's facial expressions.

'Why do I have a bad feeling this conversation is going to go south fast?'Allie asked herself

Shane walked over to them. Allie noticed him turn and look at Tori, she smiled and he only frowned at her.

"What was that all about?"Allie asked

"Awe, just some guy couldn't stop talking about Tori!"Shane said "How cute she was, how he wanted her phone number."

"Wait wait wait...Stop rewind"Tori said suddenly"Suffer cute hottie was asking about me?"

Shane smiled dumbly, Allie's head was sending warning signals to tell Shane to not reply.

"dude man it was so lame!"Shane replied

"AND YOU LET HIM LEAVE!"Tori and Allie said together both punching him in the arm.

Tori and Allie walked back to their bags.

"Hey what was that for?"Shane asked

"You ever think I would want to meet him? See if he wanted to hang out some time?"Tori asked

Shane said the dumbest thing Allie ever heard:

"You're kidding right?"Shane asked

Allie and Tori sighed.

"Whats wrong?"Shane asked

"This is just further proof that you are a complete doofus"Tori said "We've gotta meet Dustin. Come on Allie."

Allie and Tori started to walk off. However, they stopped when Shane shouted:

"Seriously I can go find the guy."

However, Shane didn't get it...Allie glanced at Tori and felt her pain. Growing up with a brother she knew were her friend was coming from. Tori also knew not to step in between Tori and Shane's fights.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile not far away.<strong>

Marah and Kapri were watching Shane, Tori, and Allie's fight through binoculars.

"Oh lets clone him."Marah said with the binoculars on Shane

"Stick to the plan Marah it has to be blue."Kapri said

"I know just look at her so perky and Athletic I just want to bury her up to the neck in sand."Marah said

Kapri looked at her like she was an idiot and said:

"First you would have to learn how to dig a hole."

Marah shot Kapri a hurt look. Kapri ignored it and went back to watching Tori.

"Let me see."Marah said

The two fought for the binoculars till Kapri snatched them and said:

"Never Ever grab! Is that Clear?"

Marah had a sad face and said:

"Sorry."

"Just remember who is running things around her Marah."Kapri replied "And nobody gets hurt."

"Yes Kapri...what are we going to do about the girl?"Marah asked

"We destroy her if she is with her."Kapri replied

* * *

><p><strong>Storm Chargers<br>**

Tori and Allie walked into Storm Chargers.

"Tori I have to find a soccer ball.."Allie said

"Okay, I'll buy you a floaty."tori teased

"Hurtful!"Allie shouted

Tori laughed and said:

"I'll buy me some new swim shorts."

"OH! I can get me a new Volleyball to."

Tori and Allie laughed as they walked in the store. Tori went to the shorts, while Allie went to the soccer equipment. Kelly walked over

"Whats up with them?"Kelly asked pointing to Shane and Dustin.

"I'll tell you when Dustin acts like an idiot. Can you get me a soccer ball and Volleyball and put them on hold and i'll come buy and picked them up when I cool Tori down."Allie replied

Kelly smiled and said:

"Sometimes I wonder who is older! You or Tori, Dustin, or Shane."

"By month Shane, By age Tori, by mature wise Me."Allie said with a laugh.

Tori took her shorts and walked to the register while Allie followed with her two balls Kelly had given her. Allie jumped and sat on the counter while Tori turned around and leaned against it. Dustin walked over and started talking to Tori.

"Shane thinks he's mad at him."Dustin said

"Wow, I guess that's why he gets the red suit."Tori said

Allie face palmed herself. Dustin and Shane are so stupid! Just apologize and not make it worse!

"Well what happened? I mean it didn't really sound like a big deal to me!"Dustin said

Tori turned around and said:

"You don't really get it either, i'm a girl! G-I-R-L!"

"yeah...I-I-I I know, like you are not a girl, girl. You and Allie are not like a girly girl's you guys are like-"Dustin started

"a guy girl!"Shane said

Tori and now Allie were furious! Allie wondered how she was dragged into this. Kelly walked over understanding now what Allie had meant.

"Boys words of advice stop trying to make it better. because it's only getting worse."Kelly said

Dustin and Shane sent Kelly sad looks. Kelly then gave Tori a letter:

"This just showed up for you."

Tori took it from her. Shane walked over and stood by Dustin. Allie scooted over and made room for Kelly.

"from where?"tori asked

"I don't know just found it outback."Kelly replied

"That's weird."Allie said

Tori opened it and looked at it. Dustin and Shane tried to look over Allie to see. Shane finally said:

"Hey what does it say?"

"Girl sport magazine saw me surfing and want me for a photo shoot. Something about beauties of the beach."Tori read

Shane turned to Dustin and said:

"Isn't that the one where they have those incredibly gorgeous girls?"

"Yeah, so?"Tori asked turning to look at them.

Allie did to. It was like both of them were itching at the two of them to say something. Dustin laughed a small and threw an arm around Shane's and said:

"Were just gonna go back into silent mode."

Tori and Allie smiled and watched the two walk back. Allie jumped off the counter and walked on the other side of Tori while Kelly moved over to Tori's side.

"You going to do it?"Allie asked

"I want to show them, that I'm not just some dopey tom boy."Tori said to them

"Hope that's a good enough reason?"Kelly said then walked off

Allie looked around and saw that no one was around, then she turned to Tori and said:

"I know that look...okay let's go talk to Sensai."

Tori nodded and the two took off.

* * *

><p><strong>At Ninja Ops<strong>

Tori is kneeling in front of Sensai while Allie is sitting with Cam working on her morpher.

"Is that a good enough reason to do the photo shoot Sensai?"Tori asked

"A ninja's power flows from deep within their being, this inner strength can help you in all situations."Sensai said

Tori smiled at Sensai and said:

"You're no help you know that?"

"There is a difference between helping someone and deciding for them."Sensai said

Tori sighed and got up and left. Cam was putting the finishing touches on Allie's morpher. Cam stopped and stretched.

"I feel like I have been writing code for the past three weeks."Cam said

Allie smiled and sat down at the table where Sensai was standing.

"Your efforts are admirable son."Sensai said" I have a feeling we will need it."

Sensai left to mediate. Leaving Allie and Cam alone.

"I have blisters."Cam said

"Awe, poor Cam..."Allie started but she stopped

Cam was waiting for her come back; however, it never came. He looked at her. She looked so sad so he asked:

"Is what Shane and Dustin had said getting to you?"

Allie nodded then said:

"How much longer till my morpher is raring to go?"

"By tomorrow if everything goes right."

Allie smiled then said:

"I'm going to find Tori."

Cam only watched her confused as she took off.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tori and Allie<strong>

Tori was about to walk up to the address when her Ninja sense went off. Tori got down into fighting mode when Allie showed up.

"What are you doing here?"Tori asked

"Thought you could use some support."Allie said

Tori turned to her and smiled, the two walked over to the trailer. Allie walked behind Tori as she walked up.

"Is this the right place?"Tori asked

"I guess so. I just wanna say I feel on edge."Allie said

"Oh chill, it's just a photo shoot."Tori said

Allie pulled her pink t-shirt down over her blue jean shorts. While the two were walking up to the trailer, Allie felt a chill go down her spine. She glance up at the hill over looking the trailer and she thought she saw Crimson and Navy. She didn't know why but she felt like she should know those colors... She needed to see them one more time to see if what she saw was really there. However, when she looked again they were gone. Allie looked and saw Tori farther ahead of her, so she ran to catch up with her.

"Hello? Anybody here?"Tori asked

About that time the door opened to the trailer and two badly dressed people walked out. Allie ran and ducked behind Tori, hiding behind her back.

"Allie don't be scared."Tori replied

"Tori something smells! It smells worse then Dustin's socks!"Allie whispered

"Hello..."one girl said with brown hair said

"Hi..."Tori said confused

The two girls walked over to Tori and surrounded her. Allie gripped onto Tori's shirt tighter. Tori was getting worried, she knew Allie wasn't one to do well if people who were really pushy...Tori's motherly instinct of Allie was coming out..

"I'm Tori."Tori said as she backed Allie up a little while the pink headed girl started playing with her hair

"Aren't you ordinary."The girl with brown hair said "Lets see if we can't do something about that."

The brown headed girl pushed Tori towards the trailer with clothes while Allie was forced to stay out with the pink headed girl.

'Why am I so on edge? Who are you two?'Allie thought

However, she was brought out of her thoughts when the trailer door open. She saw Tori walk out, wearing the weirdest outfit ever.

'How is this a photo shoot? She looks like a rodeo clown..'Allie thought

The brown headed girl clapped and said:

"Perfect."

Allie felt like she was going to vomit. Tori looked and saw Allie's face and started saying:

"This is so...not me."

"I don't think it's anyone..."Allie replied earning a quick evil look from the pink and brown headed girls.

"We've seen whats you okay."The pink headed girl said walking to Tori...

The pink headed girl grabbed Tori and walked her to a certain point in front of the camera.

"Now you just stand here and smile for the camera."the pink headed girl said

The brown headed girl grabbed the camera.

_'Allie, look closely at the picture around you. See the bigger picture.'Allies brother's voice said in her head._

'Why did I remember that lesson?'Allie wonder

"Don't move this wont hurt a bit."The pink headed girl said

It was then Allie noticed the inscription on the device that the pink headed girl was using.

"If found please return to Lothor! TORI IT'S A TRAP! GET OUT OF THERE!"Allie shouted

"I thought I recognized you two! Bad hair, bad clothes, to much make up!"Tori said

"Do you really think its to much I mean I have really weak pores."the brown headed girl said

"Marah!"Kapri shouted "KELZAKS!"

The Kelzaks appeared as Tori and Allie got into fighting position.

"ATTACK!"Kapri yelled

Allie and Tori went into fighting. Tori and Allie both flipped over the wood railing of the beach, Kelzaks right behind them. Allie ducked under one Kelzak then kicked on. She kicked another one and it grabbed her leg and flipped her over. Allie glanced over to Tori. Tori pushed a kick down from a kelzak and then kicked it away she then took on the fight of three of them at one time. Allie noticed Kapri and Marah getting the camera ready. Allie ducked under one of the Kelzaks kick.

'What could that camera be for?'Allie asked herself

Allie noticed that the Kelzaks had grabbed a hold of Tori.

"HEY LET GO OF HER!"Allie shouted

Allie ran to help her friend; however, Kelzaks blocked her path.

"Get out of my way! You don't want to make me mad!"Allie said

Allie took out her Kelzaks then looked at Tori. It was at that moment she heard Marah say:

"Say cheese!"

Soon there was two Tori's.

"This is going to be a long day!"Allie mumbled

It was then that Tori was pulled into the camera.

"TORI!"Allie shouted

"What are your orders?"fake Tori asked

"Go back to storm chargers and make those two boys take you to their headquarters."Kapri said

"Not on your life!"Allie said

Allie turned on her heals to run off. However, Kapri shot an attack out at her. Allie flipped forward and hit her head.

"What do we do with her?"Allie heard the fake Marah asked

"We lock her in the trailer."Allie heard Kapri say

Allie felt her body be lifted and thrown into the trailer. That's when Allie blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tori<strong>

Tori woke up and looked around. She was surrounded by darkness and blue mist. She realized that she was in the camera.

"What is this place?"Tori asked herself

Tori looked up and saw sunlight, she figured that was her way out...if only she knew how to get there. It was the Tori heard something, she looked and saw Kelzaks.

"Kelzaks? LET ME OUT OF HERE!"Tori shouted "Let me go!"

The Kelzaks started to shake the camera. Tori started stumbling around.

"STOP IT!"Tori shouted

The Kelzaks started to walk off.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"Tori shouted

Tori realized she was alone. She threw her clothes up to revel her ninja suit. She raised her morpher up and said:

"Cam can you hear me? Shane? Dustin? Anybody? ALLIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Storm Chargers<strong>

Dustin and Shane were working on a bike...both were trying to figure out what to do to make Tori and Allie forgive them. The two were so in the zone they didn't realize someone walk up behind them until someone tapped Shane on the shoulder. The two looked and saw Tori.

"Wow."The two said

"Did you just crash into an outlet mall?"Shane said

"I need to get to ninja ops right away!"Tori said

Shane jumped up from his spot and grabbed Tori's arm while Dusting dripped his tools. The two pulled Tori to a secluded place.

"Dude I can't I have bikes stacked up like out the door!"Dustin said

"I really need you guys!"Tori said

Shane was looking out the door, looking for anyone listing to him.

"I was attacked by Kelzaks."Tori said

Shane turned his head quickly then looked around.

"Wait! Didn't Allie go with you?"Shane asked

"Where is she? Why isn't she with you now?"Dustin asked

"When the Kelzaks attacked I lost her...That's why we need to hurry!"Tori said

"How can you lose sight of her! You are suppose to be watching her!"Shane said "I know you were mad at us, but poor Allie."

"Dude, let's just get to ninja ops."Dustin said "We don't have a lot of time."

* * *

><p><strong>With Tori<strong>

Tori was walking around the camera trying to find a weak spot to get out. However, she couldn't find one. She fell to he knees in the camera and then she heard a voice:

"A ninja's power flows from deep within their being"

Tori looks up and saw Sensai. Sensai vanished, as Tori jumped up saying:

"That's it."

Tori stood up and turned around. She focused and tuned everything else out and said:

"I summon blue ninja powers of the rising waters."

Soon it was like a geyser in the camera as Tori rose to the top.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dustin and Shane<strong>

Shane was sitting by Dustin who was driving Kelly's van. All Shane could think about was that Allie was some where, maybe Lothor had her...He was worried beyond worried. Dustin was worried he had even spaced out until he noticed a small yellow light come on.

"we might have to stop for gas man."Dustin said

That brought Shane out of his thoughts as he looked to see what the yellow ranger was talking about.

"were not stopping."Tori said

Shane and Dustin looked over at her confusedly. They knew she was mad, but this was a whole new cold Tori.

''We'll what if we don't make it?"Shane asked

"WE'LL MAKE IT!"Tori shouted "JUST DRIVE!"

Dustin and Shane shared a look, before Dustin put his eyes back on the road he mumbled to Shane.

"I miss Allie."

Shane nodded. Dustin drove around the corner only to realize that he had pulled up in a road work area. Dustin stopped the van, but Tori turned to them and said:

"DON'T STOP!"

"What can I do?"Dustin asked

Tori unbuckled her seat belt and got out...Dustin now wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Whoa"Shane said

The two watched Tori shout at the workers.

"Hey, uh does Tori seem a little tense to you bro?"Shane asked

"Yeah just a bit."Dustin replied

"I think we need to find Allie and fast...Tori is having one mental break down."Shane said

"It could be the clothes..."Dustin didn't get to finish because Tori got back into the van

The two boys realized the guy across the street was the guy from the beach.

"TORI TORI! That's the guy!"Shane said

"WHAT GUY?"Tori asked

"That's the guy from the beach remember?"Shane asked

"Whatever can we just go?"Tori asked

"Hey whats up with you? I thought you were all up into him...or.."Shane started

"CAN WE GET THERE PLEASE!"Tori shouted

"Drive man."Shane said"Lets go lets go."

"Yeah good idea."Dustin said as he started the van again

* * *

><p><strong>With Tori<strong>

Tori popped out of the camera then looked around for Allie.

"Where did they put her?"Tori asked

Soon she noticed a huge lock on the trailer door. Tori used her ninja powers to open it revealing Allie.

"ALLIE!"Tori shouted

She crawled over to the girl and noticed she was knocked out. Tori used a little of her ninja water to spray on the girls face. With that the girl started to come to..

"Ow..what? Tori? Tori you're okay!"Allie shouted as she grabbed the girl around the waist

"Yeah sorry to make you worry. Now what did I miss?"Tori asked as she helped Allie stand

"Right, Clone you is making Shane and Dustin take her to ninja ops."Allie said

"We need to get there fast!"Tori said

"Right with ya sis."Allie said

"Lets go!"Tori said

"Right!"Allie replied

The two took off, not wanting to waist anymore time. Tori and Allie soon found the van and stopped in front of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Allie:)<strong>

Tori and I stopped in front of the storm chargers van. We saw Dustin driving, with Shane in the middle then clone tori.

"Now what?"I heard clone tori say

"Dude that girl looks just like Tori!"I heard Dustin say

I felt myself realizing my friends were complete idiots.

"Ya, think."Shane replied

The two looked at fake Tori, who jumped out of the van and came towards us. Tori and I got down into fighting stats.

"Allie let me handle this poser."Tori said

"You got it sis."I said as I moved away.

"Anything you can do I can do better."Clone tori said

"Except pick clothes,"Allie said

"And whats with that hair?"Tori asked

"You think your funny? Bring it on girlfriend."Clone Tori said

She thew up her clothes reveling a ninja suit like the one Tori was wearing.

"Awe man."Allie whispered.

The two broke out into fighting. Dustin and Shane both got out of the van. Allie ran to them; however, she started to stumble. Dustin reached her first and caught her.

"Whoa, easy there now."Dustin said

"Dude we've got to help her!"Shane said as Dustin sat me down on the ground and put his storm chargers jacket around my shoulders.

Shane went running to help; however, Dustin stood up quickly and grabbed him.

"Wait wait, which her?"Dustin asked

I looked over to them quickly.

"Are you guys just going to stand there and watch this?"I asked

"What else can we do?"Dustin asked

I went to stand up and I did, however, that's all I did. My legs went like Jello again. Before I went to step they started to fall. Dustin and Shane both grabbed me this time.

"Maybe you should take a seat."Shane said

I nodded and sat down. Dustin squatted in front of me.

"Are you okay?"he asked

"I think so."I replied

Dustin stood up and Shane got tired of watching.

"Okay lets go!"Shane said

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person<strong>

With that the two of them ran towards the fight between Tori and her clone. Before they made it a monster jumped in between them.

"Tori's busy I heard you say."The monster said "So the copy bot has come to brighten your day."

"Can you say creep!"I said

"Give you one guess what I'm thinking right now."Dustin said

"Reading your mind bro."Shane replied

The two of them shouted:

"Ninja Storm Ranger form ha!"

Allie sat from her spot leaning against the van. She pulled her arms through Dustin's jacket and pushed herself up.

'So much for sitting still.'she thought

She fallowed Dustin, Shane, and Copybot's fight into the empty mall. The two of them were making easily good work of Copy Bot. Allie then looked over and saw Tori and Clone Tori were having a pretty even match till Clone Tori got two good moves on Tori sending her near a water fountain.

"Looks like you met your match."Clone Tori said

Tori looked like she was in deep thought

"Face it sister your finished."Clone Tori said

Allie saw the smirk that arose on Tori's face. Tori stood up and said:

"I would say your the one who's washed up."

Tori used her powers of water, and it reminded Allie of the story of the wizard of oz. Allie ran over to Tori.

"She's melting she's melting."Allie said as Tori laughed at her.

"Well I guess she's not exactly like me."Tori said

Allie jumped and gave Tori a hug, while Tori hugged her back. About that time Copybot flew into the area the two were in. Tori and Allie ran over. Tori put a hand on Shane's arm, who became stiff. While Dustin grabbed Allie's arm and pulled him around behind him.

"Guys it's me."Tori said

The two opened their visors.

"But how do we know it's the real Tori?"Dustin asked

"Your real name is Waldo, Shane is afraid of Spiders, and Allie has a secret crush."Tori replied

Dustin started to laugh.

"You're afraid of spiders?"Dustin asked

Shane turned and looked at him.

"You want to make something of it Waldo?"Shane asked

Allie stepped in between the two boys. Copy bot jumped up and laughed:

"ha, are you threw?"

"Look you guys can get some therapy later on okay."Tori said"I think we have something a little more important to worry about."

Tori got into morphing stats then yelled:

"Ninja storm ranger form ha!"

She turned into the blue and Shane pushed Allie behind them and closed their visors. Allie ran behind the pillar and ducked down.

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS!"She shouted

"KELZAKS! Get them I say attack right away!"Copy Bot shouted

The Kelzaks ran forward as Shane, Tori, and Dustin grabbed their ninja swords.

"Ninja Swords Combat mode."The three shouted

"Ninja shadow battle."Shane shouted

Allie lost track of them for a while. She tried to keep up with them, but what she didn't notice was that Copy Bot was walking up to her. He went to kick her but she ducked under it. What she didn't realize is that he had her pretty much beat. She ducked under his attack next attack and went to hide. At that moment he didn't have time to look for her since Tori, Shane, and Dustin had come back to fight him.

"So you beat the Kelzaks. Whoop-de-do! You rangers will pay by the time I'm through!"Copy Bot said

He shout something at the rangers which made them explode.

"GUYS!"Allie shouted

Copy bot started to laugh and then he said:

"It's over to you, red, yellow, and blue."

"Right!"The rangers said

"HA!"Copy bot laughed

The rangers flipped and went to attack however, copy bot disappeared.

"Rangers, get up and fight you have the might."Copy Bot said

The rangers were looking every where for him; however, none of them realized he would attack the one that was hiding. Allie was watching the fight before everything behind her exploded and she was flipped forward.

"AH!"Allie shouted as she hit the concert.

"ALLIE!"Dustin and Tori shouted

Copy bot reappeared walking towards Allie.

"copy bot magic for you it's so tragic,"Copybot said

Dustin quickly ninja sprinted and grabbed Allie and brought her over to where him and Shane were standing. Tori saw that Allie was out of the way and said:

"I got a little magic of my own. Blue ranger flood attack."

The surrounding area around Tori and Copy bot turned into water. Tori was able to stand on it, but Copybot fell into it. Tori followed.

"No, I can't swim!"Copybot said

"I feel his pain."Allie said

"You still don't know how to swim?"Dustin asked

"Can we not talk about what I can and can't do now..I want to watch Tori destroy this clown."Allie replied

"I've fallen victim to your watery whim!"Copy bot said

Tori wasted no time attacking him quickly.

"Copy bot sushi anyone?"Tori asked "Ninja water blast! Hyah!"

The water vanished.

"Stay here!"Dustin said as him and Shane took off over to Tori.

'Like I can go anywhere.'Allie thought.

"Lion hammer."Dustin shouted

"Hawk blaster."Shane shouted

"Sonic fin!"tori shouted

"Let's put it together."The three of them said "Storm striker."

"Ready"Dustin said

"Aim."Shane replied

"FIRE!"tori replied

Copy bot exploded. Allie ran over and congratulated the rangers. About that time they noticed a scroll of empowerment.

"Not again."Allie whinnied

"Huh?"The other rangers questioned

Copybot reappeared saying:

"Look at me! I'm as big as a tree!"

The rangers pushed Allie backwards as they backed up.

"Whoa, they grow up so fast!"Shane said

"Cam, Zord time!"Tori replied

_"Here we go!"Cam replied_

The rangers hopped in their turned and saw them, he gasp.

"You grow we grow. Form the megazord!"Tori shouted

The zords formed the megazord, Allie could only stand and watch.

'my morpher needs to hurry up and get fixed' Allie thought

"Hey over here! give this a try! Copybot, multiply!"Copybot said

"Whoa, he cloned himself."Shane said

"Multiattack! give them a whack!"Copybot said

"GUYS!"Allie shouted

She had never felt so useless. Her friends were getting thrashed and all she could do was stand and watch. It was then that Allie heard Tori come over to morpher and say:

_"Cam we've got a serious multiplication problem here."_

_"I've got something for you. I like to call it the megazord lighting mode. You control it by using your inner power, but remember...It only last sixty seconds."Cam said_

_"It takes longer to microwave popcorn!"Shane said_

_"That's all the time we'll need! Ready guys!"Tori replied_

_"We're all over it."Dustin replied_

_"Lets go."Shane replied_

Allie was amazed when she saw the lighting megazord.

_"Were a lean mean fighting machine."Shane said_

"Ants in your pants- that's quite a dance."Copy bot said "There's so many of me, you don't stand a chance!"

Allie was amazed as the lighting megazord avoided all of Copybots attacks. Finally it attacked all the copybots.

"Awesome! Cam you rock!"allie replied

_"twenty seconds left!"Cam shouted_

Cam began a count down as Allie watched the rangers finish up.

_"Lightning megazord power down."Cam shouted_

_"Power disk locked and dropped ready to rock!"Tori said_

_"Power disks lock and dropped ready to rock!"Dustin and Shane said_

Their serpent sword came out and Allie smiled at memories.

_"One to the power of three."Shane said"Megazord triple strike."_

_"I guess inner strength is one thing copybot couldn't copy."Tori said_

Allie jumped up and down from her spot on the ground till her head got swimmy.

**Later in Storm chargers...**

Tori walked in to see Shane leaning against a wall.

"What?"Tori asked

Allie and Dustin were behind the back working on a bike.

"What are you looking at?"Tori asked

"Nothing, um...I was just noticing..I mean, you aren't completely unbeautiful you know."Shane said

Tori smiled weirdly and said:

"Gee...thanks."

Dustin, Kelly, and Allie walked out from behind the back (Allie still wearing Dustin's jacket.). Dustin walked over to her.

"Okay, Tori, there's a customer over there who needs help with a surfboard."Dustin said "Can you do me a favor and talk to him?"

"You do realize I don't actually work here?"Tori asked

"Yeah, Okay."Allie said

"Dud, would you just go talk to the guy!"Dustin said cutting Allie off

"Go!"Shane said

Shane and Dustin pushed Tori towards the guy.

"Fine."Tori said

"Can I help you?"Tori asked

The guy turned around and turned out to be the cute surfer dude. Tori turned around to see Dustin, Kelly, Shane, and Allie laughing. Dustin and Shane gave her the thumbs up.

"Yeah!"Shane said

"Hi, I'm Tori."tori said

"Hey, I'm Dil."the cute surfer boy replied

"How are you?"Tori asked

Allie watch as her best friend was talking to a cute guy. She again was sitting on the counter. Kelly walked up to her.

"You okay?"Kelly asked

"Yeah, just thinking."Allie replied

Kelly smiled and said:

"You'll find someone..who knows he could be closer then you think."

Allie felt blush creep up on her checks.

"What do you mean by that?"Allie asked

"You never know, is all I'm saying...wait you have a crush on someone?"Kelly asked

"Wait, now that you mention it..Tori did say you had a secret Crush!"Shane said

"GUYS CAN WE DROP IT!"Allie cried

"DUSTIN ALLIE'S GOT A SECRET CRUSH AND SHE'S NOT TELLING US!"Shane shouted

"WHAT! ALLIE CAN'T LIKE ANYONE TILL SHE'S LIKE FORTY!"Dustin shouted

"WHAT?"Allie and Kelly asked

"It's the big brother rule!"Shane said with Dustin nodding

Allie then felt a cold chill go down her spine.

"We'll I might just break your big brother rule."Allie said with a smirk.

"Dustin we have a challenge."Shane said

"We will figure out who you like."Dustin said

"I highly doubt that."Allie said with a laugh.

Kelly smirked, Allie knew she had already figured out the girls secret. Dustin and Shane walked in the back; Allie went to follow, however Kelly stopped her.

"They wont really figure it out. You do have to tell him though..he's stupid about stuff like that."Kelly said

Allie felt heat rise to her checks, but she walked in the back anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go:) Hope you liked the chapter:)<strong>

**Comments:  
><strong>

**Grapejuice101**: Thanks:) I'm glad you liked it:) **  
><strong>

**PrincessOfDestiny14**: Thanks:) I can't really say the parings right now;) I'm working on Dino Thunder right now.

**dsi user**: Thanks:) Working hard on updating

**Jeremy Shane**: Thanks:)

**Raven Winter**: I hope this satisfies your craving for more.

**darkangel856**:Thanks:) glad you love it.

**OhBeClever**: Thanks, I know I need a beta reader:( however, I can't get the one I have to work right..any pointers?

**AnaFey20**:Thanks:) Glad you like it

**Pyrabelle**: Thanks:) I have also wanted someone to write about a pink ninja ranger. I'm glad that you like Allie and Dustin:) I loved Tori and thought she could use a girl in the mix between all the boys. I know what you are saying about a girl not getting along with Tori, because when I was writing this story that's what I was worried about. I can't say if she is going to know Blake and Hunter I guess your going to have to wait and find out. I love writing her and her grandfather:) No prob. Thanks you for being such a great reviewer and reader:)

**tommyfan5556205**:Thanks:)

**sjwht**: Thanks:)


	4. The Flame of the Sky

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long. I am failing my Bilogoy a&P class.**

Thanks for all your reviews and subscirptions.

* * *

><p>Allie smiled as she walked down into ninja opps.<p>

"Good morning Allie how did you sleep?"Sensai asked

"Like a cat."Allie replied

Cam walked out with his hair sticking everywhere and bags under his eyes.

"Good your here early. I finished your morpher finally. Fire tech is so hard to understand sometimes."Cam said

"Sorry. I don't think it means to be."Allie replied

Cam smiled a small smile then went to take a nap. Allie bowed to Sensai and headed out to storm chargers.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm Chargers<strong>

Allie walked into storm chargers to see Dustin, Shane and Tori doing what they do best. Dustin trying to catch up with all the bikes that had piled up. Shane was pretty much distracting Dustin from his job. While Tori was flipping through a magazine. Allie decided to walk over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"she asked

Tori, Shane, and Dustin looked at her.

"Nothing much Allie...so how are you?"Tori replied

"I'm ready for some action."Allie cried

Dustin stood up from the bike he was squatting at and walked over to her.

"How about I finally teach you how to motocross?"Dustin replied

"Finally?"she asked

Tori and Shane smiled, the three had promised to teach the ninja what they did for fun.

"Yeah, just let me finish my last two bikes."Dustin replied

"Okay."Allie replied

"Allie, I've been thinking about something. You told us at one time that you never got to have any fun as a child what does that mean?"Shane asked, Dustin kept working but listened in on the conversation

"Well see after my mom died my grandfather took me and my two older brothers in. To be in his house hold meant you had to be the best. You were the headmasters kin, that meant you had to be the best at everything you did or well..you just weren't cut out to be the headmasters kin. My older brother Liam were really good at martial arts while my brother Ryan was really good at controlling his element. My grandfather realized that we were too busy trying to balance both a normal life and our ninja life. So he took us out of school, took us out of the community and placed us sourly in the Sky Ninja School. While the other ninja's got breaks for Christmas and birthdays my brothers and I were training..."Allie said then looked up and saw her friends faces and added "Don't get me wrong. I love my grandfather. I am thankful for all the training he put me through. That just means I'll be stronger to take out Lothor's monsters faster and save the town of Blue Bay Harbor."

Tori, Shane, and Dustin shared a look.

"Allie so you've never had a Christmas or a birthday party?"Tori asked

"I think the last Christmas Liam said we had was when I was two. But we always had a Christmas just not like the ones you know. Liam, Ryan, and I would always make each other something out of whatever we could get. But I haven't really celebrated my birthday. I don't even really know when it is. I just know that I'm a year older. I need to ask Ryan about that."Allie replied

About that time Kelly called Allie over, once she lifted Shane looked at Tori and Dustin.

"I knew being a headmaster's kid was though, but that was just wrong. I don't think I could ever take away someone's birthday and Christmas."Shane said

"I kinda get where Allie's grandfather is coming from though."Tori said

Dustin and Shane looked at her and mentioned for her to continue.

"You just lost your daughter, all you have left of her are three kids who will soon probably fight against one of the greatest ninja evils in the world. The only thing you know to do is make them stronger. So you train them every second you can. Only thinking of ways to help them survive the next battle they have to go into."Tori said

"When you say it like that even I get it."Dustin said

Shane and Tori share a laugh, as Dustin stands up and pops his back.

"Well I got a promise to keep. Later dude and Dudette."Dustin said as he walked over to Allie

Tori and Shane got up from where they were sitting and looked at the two, as they walked out with motocross gear.

"Ah, so lucky."Tori said

Shane looked confused. He looked at where Dustin and Allie left then at Tori. After three times he turned to Tori and said:

"What are you talking about?"

Tori giggled and said:

"I'll tell you when you are older."

She walked off leaving Shane thinking about what she said. Once it clicked Shane shouted:

"HEY I AM THE OLDEST!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Motocross track<strong>

Allie was taking a break as she was watching Dustin tear up the track. She had finally got the controls right, but wasn't really ready to take it on a track. Allie smiled when she heard Dustin laugh as he passed her. Soon a hand was placed on her shoulder. She flipped the person over her shoulder and he hit the ground.

"OW! Sis that hurt!"the person said

"Liam?! Is that really you?"Allie asked

Liam Brooklyn stood up and dusted his clothes off. He was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"How are you sis?"Liam asked

"Plagued with nightmares every night like always but I'm getting better."Allie replied

Dustin came over then on his bike and stopped in front of the siblings.

"Dustin this is Liam, Liam this is Dustin. Liam is my oldest brother."Allie replied

Dustin smiled and held out his hand to Liam. The two shook hands and smiled.

"Nice to meet you thanks for taking care of my sister."Liam said

"hey, she does a pretty good job of taking care of herself."Dustin said

Liam looked at his sister and smiled. About that time screams were heard. Dustin and Allie shared a look and the two took off running, Liam falling closely behind. When they made it to where the screams came from they saw Kazaks and a monster. The monster was familiar to the two Brooklyn siblings.

"Maltize!"Allie and Liam cried

The monster turned and smiled at the siblings. He looked like a glacier monster. Dustin turned to the siblings and saw their cold expressions.

"You two know this guy?"Dustin asked

"He's the one that took our school from us! He took everyone!"Liam cried

"He's the one who took Ryan away!"Allie said

Allie then looked around and saw no one was around, then she raised her raised her morpher up and did the stants just like Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"Ninja Storm fire storm."Allie said

Soon a bright pink light shinned and a pink ninja ranger stood. Dustin stood there shocked as did Liam. The two shared a look. Maltize smirked and charged at her. Dustin could tell Allie had the upper hand, but something was wrong. Allie was slowing down. Maltize hit her in the stomach and she went flying backwards.

"ALLIE!"Dustin shouted as he ran to her and helped her up.

"What happened?"Liam asked running over

"It was like I was fighting myself to move."Allie replied

"I'll be back for you pinky!"Maltize said and vanished.

Dustin started at where Maltize just left then at Allie.

"I think we need to get to Ninja opps."Dustin said

The siblings nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Opps.<strong>

Tori and Shane met at ninja ops. The two were surprised to see an outsider standing beside Allie. The two walked slowly to Dustin.

"Who is he?"Shane asked

"Oh, that's Liam." Dustin replied

"He's Allie's older brother. The oldest Brooklyn sibling."Cam said walking over.

"Wait, wasn't there three of them?"Tori asked

"Ryan, Allie's twin brother was taken with our school...I had ran away from the academy and Allie was training with Grandpa in the mountains...Ryan was left in charge of the school while we were all gone...However, Maltize attacked and took our school."Liam said

"I watched as that jerk took my brother away from me. He won't get away from me this time!"allie cried

She quickly got up from where she was sitting and ran out of Ninja ops. Liam watched his sister leave and sighed.

"She needs to let it go."Liam replied

"Why is that?"Shane asked

"Flame Ninpo is a emotional ninja art. It is created by a person's emotions. Our grandpa noticed that Ryan's and Allie's flames were complete different. Ryan had a dark color to it, but was just as strong. While Allie's has a light orange color and a comforting aura. My sister needs to relax. Thinking about revenge and making Maltize pay is what is making her ninpo act up."Liam said

"Correct my grandson."A voice said

Everyone was surprised to see Tonpa-sensai with another boy with dark browin spiky hair.

"Yo, little brother. "he said

"Peter!"Liam cried "I thought you were touring the world."

"I was till I ran into some kids whose parents were ninja's and they were taken by Lothor. I promised the kids I would get their parents back."Peter replied

"Like you can! You failed out of Ninja classes."Liam replied

Tori, Dustin, and Shane watched a small fire appeared around Liam's hand.

"I'm going to check on Allie."Dustin whispered to his partners in crime fighting.

The two nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>With Allie<strong>

Allie sat on a rock over looking Blue Bay Harbor. She remembered a story her older brother Peter had told her about her father before he left. Her father was against fighting. To tell you the truth Allie was to. She was always pressured to fight, and Allie soon lost her will to do anything. Ryan and Liam always yelled at her for forgetting why she was fighting. They said that was the will of her flame. Allie held out her hand and opened it, a small flame appeared in her hand. Allie watched happily as the flame danced in her hand.

"That's amazing."A voice said

Allie turned around quickly.

"Dustin."Allie cried

Dustin smiled and sat down beside Allie.

"How are you able to do that?"Dustin asked

"The flames that we are able to use from the Sky academy are based from our hearts. A pure heart creates a pure flame."Allie replied

"And yours?"another voice said

The two turned and saw Shane and Tori.

"I'm not too sure anymore."Allie replied

"What does that mean?"Shane asked

"All my life it's been planned out for me by my grandfather. If I wanted to step right I had to step left. Everything I did was for the goodness of the Sky Academy. It didn't matter what happened to me in the process. If it wasn't for my brother Liam and Ryan I wouldn't know how to communicate with others."Allie replied

"What's Peter's story?"Tori asked

"Peter was 15 when mom had Liam. He was 21 when mom had me and Ryan. However, for some reason Peter could focus any nipo to make a flame. None of us really thought anything about it. One night we woke up and he was gone. He had decided to leave the school and tour the world...it was only a day after our mother died. Liam and Ryan grew to hate our older brother, while I just had a cold and empty spot in my heart where he should have been." Allie replied

"Maybe that's why you can't morph."Dustin said

"Because she can't forgive he brother?"Tori asked

"No, because she doesn't remember her reason for fighting."Dustin replied

"That's actually a good point."Allie replied

"IT IS?!"Shane and Tori asked

"My flame is made by my will to fight...guys I'm gonna need some time."Allie replied

"Don't worry we'll hold the guy off until you're ready."Shane replied

Allie nodded and the three left. Allie decided the only way to remember her reason for fighting was to meditate and go into her past.

_*flashback*_

_four year old Allie watched as her mother squared off against her grandfather. Her six year old brother Liam held her twin brother Ryan in his lap. Allie watched in amazement as her mother's flames danced around her body._

_'Pretty.'Allie thought_

_"That's enough. "her grandmother said_

_Allie's mother smiled and she walked over to her children. She sat down in front of Allie and handed her a slice of apple._

_"Mama you were amazing!"Liam cried "When I grow up I want to be as strong as you are."_

_"Liam, my flame isn't for my strength it's for the strength of my friends and you all."Allie's mother said_

_"Mama, pweety fire."Allie said_

_Allie's mother and Liam looked at Allie amazed. For her only being four saying that was weird._

_"Allie did you like watching my flame?"Allies' mother asked_

_Allie nodded. Soon Allie watched as her mother's finger had a flame on it. Soon she touched the flame finger to her daughter's head._

_"You will carry my mantle of being the Flame of the Sky. As your brother Liam will carry the mantle of your Uncle the Flame of the future, and your twin brother will carry the mantle of your father the flame of wrath."Allie's mother said_

_"Mama what does the flame of sky mean?"Liam asked_

_"It means she takes a hold of her own future, and will do what is right in her heart no matter what other people say. She is welcoming and open like the sky."Allie's mother replied_

_Allie found her mother looking at the sky. _

_*end of Flashback*_

Allie opened her eyes. She remember it now, all her painful memories of her mother. That day she watched her mother's flame dance around her. Allie stood up and quickly ran to meet the others. However, her grandfather and brothers stood in her way.

"Allie you're not ready to fight yet."Peter said

"Yes I am!"allie cried

Liam was quite. As much as he saw the resolve in his sisters eyes, he couldn't say anything against his grandfather and older brother.

"You need to suppress some of your flames."Their grandpa said

Allie could feel her friends, they were fighting Malitize.

'I need to get to them.' Allie thought

"Allie you need to train!"Peter shouted

Allie looked her brother square in the eye and said:

"But you know, if mama would still be alive, she would tell me that I should do what feels right to me...and right now saving my friends feels right."

"Go sis."Liam said

Allie nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>With the others.<strong>

Dustin, Tori, and Shane were slammed on the ground.

"Man this guy is tough."Shane said

"No wonder Liam and Allie dislike this guy."Tori replied

Malitize smirked and said:

"Oh you know the flame princess hu? So if I make you scream she'll come?"

Tori, Dustin, and Shane tried to get up, but their bodies were hurting. Right as Maltize was closing in on them a huge body of flame appeared in front of them. The group of wind ninjas looked in amazement at the person who was stepping on the battle field decked out in her ninja gear.

"Ah your back."Malitize said "Are you going to fight yourself again?"

"No, I'm here to kick your butt as my friend Dustin would say."Allie replied

She then got poised and shouted:

"Ninja Storm Fire Storm HA!"

Something was different for Allie. It felt like her flames were now sugaring through her body. Allie realized that her whole body and mind was focused on one thing protecting her friend.

"What, this flame...it can't be the Flame of the Sky."Maltize said

Allie smiled under her helmet and reached behind her back and pulled out a weapon. (A lot like Emily's in power rangers Samurai.)

"Fire striker."Allie shouted

She launched her weapon at Maltize who tried to catch it, but the flames burnt his hands and he let go of it sending it into him. Tori, Dustin, and Shane watched as Allie caught her weapon and ran over to them.

"You guys okay?"Allie asked helping them up.

"Yeah just banged up."Shane replied

"You guys want some payback?"Allie asked

"Gladly."Tori replied

The four rangers worked in amazing teamwork. Tori and Allie combined their elements to make Maltize rust. While Shane used his wind power to strengthen Allie's flame. Dustin and Allie were able to combine their flames to make meteors. Maltize had been around for over 300 years and he had never seen such connection between different ninja schools. Before he could make a comment he saw a ball of light orange fire. Tori, Dustin, Shane, and Allie cheered when they saw Maltize was finally gone.

"YES!"Allie shouted

"Let's head back to ninja ops."Shane replied

The other three nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at Ninja Ops<em>**

Allie on Dustin's back rode into Ninja ops. When they entered Ninja ops they were surprised to see only Sensai and Cam.

"Where are all the other Flame heads. No offense Allie."Shane said

"None taken."Allie replied

"Peter left again, Liam decided he should find out more about your mother's side of the sky flame so he headed to Japan. Your grandfather I have no idea." Cam replied

"Well at least I know where Liam is."Allie replied

"Where did Liam go?"Tori asked

"Japan. our mother was Japanese while our father was American."Allie replied

"I have a feeling your family history is going to be the most confusing thing we have to deal with."Shane replied

"Nah, my mom only had one brother. We've meet him before. But, Lothor is still out there and he's going to be mad that I'm now part of the team."Allie replied

"You are right young Allie."Sensai said "The battles ahead are only going to get harder."


End file.
